Fading Love
by Love Oneself
Summary: Because of a minor issue with the time machine, Tsuna struggles to stay visible along with not getting his friends suspicious about it. Without Reborn here to support him, it gets harder than he thought it would be. As a result, Tsuna runs away. 8027
1. Terrible Discovery

LoveOneself: Hey everyone. Hope you have a chance to read my other story. I can't believe I have some time on me to write this. Anyways, I'll just pass this to Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna: Ehhh! I'm not ready yet.

LoveOneself: You said the same thing when you had to sing with Reborn!

Tsuna: I was forced to!

LoveOneself: Well, I'm forcing you to do this! Now, get a move on!

Tsuna: Sky doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And there is a possible chance that this story will change to Rated M for certain reason or not. If you're not the right age for this story, please leave. If you're the right age, please stay and read. **Warning: MalexMale.**

Chapter 1: Terrible Discovery

The cool breezing air and distant sound of birds chirping made itself known to me as I pace towards the school's direction. I outstretched my arms upward to the sky, breathing in relief. Everyone returned back to their own time after a long battle against the Milliefore family. And don't forget the trials with the First Guardians and Vongola Primo. Everything was the way it was supposed to.

"Yo, Tsuna!" I heard a voice calling me.

I recognize the voice in an instant. I turn around to see a cheerful Yamamoto and a grumpy Gokudera. I smiled at them before greeting. Gokudera greeted me with the usual 'Good morning, Tenth' along with a sudden mood change. I still don't understand how their relationship works. Whenever Yamamoto is around, Gokudera becomes hostile. Actually, he is hostile to anyone except Reborn and me. I walked to school along with my friends as Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, who in return laughs.

The school's gate came closer and closer as we approach it. There stood the leader of Discipline Committee and the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari is considered the strongest and feared in Namimori. No one dared to cross paths with him or they would be bitten to death.

"Yo, Hibari." The cheerful Yamamoto greeted.

I looked at Yamamoto as if he was insane. No one would even dare interact with Hibari, especially when there is a group of people. More or less, Hibari has a strong dislike for crowds. Hibari only glared at us and order us to get to class before he bites us to death. Not liking the comment, Gokudera pulled out dynamites in his hands. I managed to calm Gokudera before he could do anything.

"Ciaossu."

That voice sent shivers down my spine and turn my blood cold. I can never mistake that voice for anything else. There stood the number one hitman and my tutor, or a living nightmare, Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, I need to return to Italy for a few weeks. Urgent matters. I'm taking Bianchi with me."

"Eh? What urgent matters?" I asked.

If it has Reborn involved, it has to be serious. Did something happen that involved the Vongola? There was a high chance considering it's a powerful Mafia family. I nod my head.

"Ja ne, Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh! You're leaving now?"

Before I could receive an answer, Reborn was already gone. To leave that quick means it might be dangerous. What happened that need Reborn there? I sigh, as I knew no one would answer me. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I proceed to our class in order to not be late. We all arrived out of breath from running. Well I was, so Hibari wouldn't bite us to death.

The class started when the teacher entered the room. The day was the same and ordinary like it used to. I couldn't answer any question, there was a few jokes about me, and I failed a few tests. Yeah, just like the old days. The final bell signal that it was time for lunch. I head up to the rooftop to wait for the other's to come up. Gokudera had to help out in the teacher's office. Yamamoto had to teach some first year students new technique to use in baseball. I lounge around to distract myself. I outstretch my arms to relief a few stress. I sat down in the far front against the rail press on my skin. I looked up in the clear sky with clouds looming around. It reminded me of Hibari. I smiled.

Almost on cue, I spotted someone in the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" A monotone voice asked.

There sat on a smaller building was Hibari.

"Uh, I-I was w-waiting for Y-Yamamoto and G-Gokudera-kun." I stutter.

Hibari jump down from where he stood and approach me with the same expression. I coward away, afraid that he would 'bite me to death'. He stopped midways when he senses my fear.

"No need to fear, you're not crowding."

Here he sat beside me with closed eyes. I wrapped my arms around my legs. It feels… strange to be with Hibari without him beating life out of me. I stared at Hibari's face. Instead of the usual scary face, he looks peaceful or even handsome. I felt an arm snake around my shoulder, pulling me closer to Hibari's chest.

"H-Hibari-san, w-what are y-you d-doing?" I asked.

"Quiet Herbivore." He said, eyes still closed.

I shut my mouth as ordered. Hibari kept me in place on his chest when he continues to rest. Out of the unexpected, a baseball flew at us as if on purpose. Hibari and I separated as I examine the ball. The ball was, of course, belonged to this school. But how did it get up here?

I looked over the rail to see a smiling Yamamoto waving at me. I blushed. Only Yamamoto is able to do that, but why though? I glance over at Hibari to see murderous aura leaking out of his body. I already know what it means. Someone is going to die. I stood stiff, as I feared that I might have a sudden death wish.

"Hn." With that, Hibari left without a single word.

I sigh in relief. I'm safe for the time being. I stared down at Yamamoto and wave back at him with a warm smile. Soon after, Yamamoto went back to whatever he was doing. I raise my hand up high to block the harmful sunlight, but something caught my immediate attention. The tip of my fingers was gone.

OXO

LoveOneself: Wow, that was an interesting story to write right, Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: How is it interesting when I'm fading?

LoveOneself: …You're no fun. Hmph.

Tsuna: Waaah! I didn't mean too.

LoveOneself: Don't worry, Tsuna. I will always love if you love Yamamoto. Hehehe.

Yamamoto: Hahaha, Tsuna look, Sky wants us to be friends forever or something.

Tsuna: I don't think that's what she meant, Yamamoto.

LoveOneself: Oh look at the time. Breaks over. On with the story. Wait, you guys thought it ended. Pssh, as if. My story are always five pages or higher. If not, it's dead to me.

OXO

I began to panic. The only thought that ran in my head was 'what's happening to me?' I stared at my fingers in horror. Out of the unexpected, my fingers were restored as what they were used to. I sigh in relief. However what happened a moment ago never left my mind. I overlook at the possibilities that could have caused it. One, Reborn must of shot me with a special bullet that turns my invisible. Two, side affect that delay from what I was taking. Or three, an effect from the previous battle from long ago. Unable to handle it anymore, I ruffled my hair angrily.

"T-Tenth?"

I turned around to see a confused Gokudera. I composed myself before speaking to the silver head friend.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun. You made it." I smiled.

"Hai. Apparently, something came up that force me to leave your side, Tenth." He bows.

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun." I signal for him to stand straight.

He stood straight as I wished and handed over a letter with my name on it. Why is my letter with Gokudera? The thought itself was troubling. I reached out my hand to grab hold of the envelope. Lately, weird things have been occurring. I open the letter with ease as I read it over.

_Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada,_

_Sorry for the inconvenient, but there is a few bad news that I must tell you beforehand. Without my acknowledge, the time machine had a small problem which we discovered not long ago. We don't know the effect of it on you or the Guardian, but it should not be taken lightly. We will fix in immediately and see the result of it to reverse any effect._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Irie & Spanner_

I read the letter over and over again. I stared at the single paper as if my life counts on it. Effect? That could be the reason why my fingers were fading. Could this mean it can be temporarily? Right? I smiled when good thoughts came running inside of my head. I let out a sigh of relief. Everything will be all right. My mind finally clicked back to reality. Gokudera was standing in front of me with worry. I smiled at him to reassure I was fine.

"Then, I'll be going, Tenth." He waved goodbye.

I wave goodbye in response. When Gokudera wasn't in my sight of vision, I lean on the rail and look at the letter in my hand. I can only hope Reborn and Gokudera return safely and for the cure to be found. Sooner is better than later in my opinion.

"Yo, Tsuna."

I looked up to see Yamamoto rushing towards me. I lift myself from the metal rail that I've gotten used to in my school years. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder casually like he always does; I smiled at Yamamoto's personality. If only I was like him.

"Where is Gokudera-kun? I thought he would be here already." He smiled his well-known smile.

"He said that he's going to a trip for awhile." I answered.

"Really? I see then. That mean it's just the two of us." He laughed.

I laugh along with him, awkwardly. Even though I sometimes consider Yamamoto as the normal one, I can't really determine his personality. Recapping the letter, there was something bothering me in the back of my mind.

"Um, Yamamoto. I want to ask you something." It sounded more of a question instead of anything else. I feel a bit uneasy.

"Hm? What is it, Tsuna?" he asked.

"Do you feel anything different?"

"Oh," There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Why?

"Nothing feels off. I feel the same as I usually do." He said with his cheerful voice.

There was a sudden feeling I was receiving. It wasn't pleasant, but wasn't threatening. I found Yamamoto staring at the ground. Removing his arm from my shoulder, he went to pick it up. I did the same, but stop midway. My hand vanished!

OXO

LoveOneself: Well, that was a wrap. I'm tired and my bottom is numb. I can't feel it.

Tsuna: Wah! Why is it me to suffer something? I don't even want to be part of this!

LoveOneself: Too bad! There is hardly any 8027 fanfic and that is something I can't accept. Yamamoto makes a great partner for you. Hmph!

Tsuna: Hheii! This is worse than Reborn's training.

LoveOneself: I don't see how it's bad to live Yamamoto…

Tsuna: He's my friend! And consider his feelings!

Yamamoto: Ma, ma Tsuna. I agree with Sky. We make a good team when we work together.

Tsuna: I don't think that's what she meant Yamamoto.

LoveOneself: Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review okay? And please check out my other account for some YamixYugi action hehehe.

Yamamoto: Bye readers.

Tsuna: Yamamoto…

**Preview:**

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You've been acting strange lately."

"O-Oh really? I'm sorry. It's nothing really, I promise."

"Tsuna, you're lying. People might think I'm kind of like a fool, but give me some credit here. Honestly, tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why? Does it have to do with the Mafia game we're playing?"

"…"

"Or is it that you can't trust me enough to tell me…"


	2. Testing Theories

Sky: Hey everybody. I hope you guys were patient for this new chapter. I didn't get many reviews as I hoped, but it's better than nothing. And because I know that there is a few loving fans that support as much as… I don't know really.

Tsuna: You're going through with this!

Sky: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

Yamamoto: It's best to finish what you start instead of leaving it. It's like baseball and me and writing and Sky.

Sky: I agree with Yamamoto.

Tsuna: How can you guys compare writing and baseball as if they're the same thing?

Sky: What's your point?

Tsuna: I give up!

Yamamoto: Maa, maa. Everything is going to be okay Tsuna.

Chapter 2: Testing Theories

I began to panic. In one quick motion, I pulled my hand away and behind my back. Yamamoto was still busy. I took that chance to cover my arm. I moved away about an inch from Yamamoto's location in order for him not to get suspicious. Unraveling my mind, I calmed myself a bit or enough for my sense to kick in. Just a moment ago, my fingers disappear and reappear at random. But now, it's my whole hand this time. I already know about the time machine incident is behind all this, but why am I disappearing rapidly?

"Hey Tsuna, this yours?"

My train of thoughts came to a halt when someone was trying to catch my attention. I looked over at Yamamoto holding out a piece of paper towards me. The letter from Irie and Spanner! It must've left my grasp when my hand was fading. That explains why I was receiving an irregular sensation. I shook off the feeling and paid full attention of what was in front of me. Yamamoto gave me a worried look.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Yamamoto." I said while taking back the wrinkled paper.

By accident, my hand pressed against Yamamoto's. I pulled back with the letter in possession. A dark shade of red arose on my cheeks. The burning sensation never left as Yamamoto bore holes on my pale skin. I turned around as the burning sensations were spreading. Just before the awkward waltz in, the final bell that signals lunch was over and time for class.

"Ah, the bell! W-We better get to class."

I ran with a head start as I left Yamamoto behind. Even if I were to, I know that he would follow. The warm feeling was still lingering. Not to mention the butterfly sensation inside my abdomen. The feeling of familiar eyes making holes directly on my back never wavered. Of course I knew who is doing this to me since no one is wondering around the hallway. This was getting a bit… embarrassing for me to bear. I shook the feeling aside anyways.

By the time we were in front of the door, the teacher was behind it with 'not so welcoming' facial expression. We're dead.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada, you're late." The teacher growled.

"We c-can explain, S-Sensei." I stuttered with my small words.

"I'm waiting." He huffed.

"Well, w-we-"

"I asked Tsuna to help clean up the field, but we still end up late, Sensei. It was my fault." Yamamoto interrupted me.

I stared at Yamamoto in awe as he stood in front of the teacher taking all the blame. There was silent whispering among other students. Most was about Yamamoto being amazing or kind-hearted. All true actually. I tried to voice my thought in order to at least take some of the blame, but the teacher beat me to it.

"All right, but that doesn't change the fact you two are late." He challenged.

It took a few minutes for the teacher to decide a punishment for us. Yamamoto stood with the same goofy smile while I was nervous and fidgets along the side. Everyone in the classroom held their breath as they hope the punishment wasn't severe. Or at least affect Yamamoto.

"Detention after school today, both of you." He pointed a warning finger.

We both nod our heads and ran to our desk in a hurry. Throughout the class, it was smooth sailing. Time passed faster along with small parts of my body. Struggle against time and hiding wasn't easy. There were times I was caught fidgeting on my seat. Instead of all that, it ended well. As school was over, Yamamoto remains in his seat, staring out of the window.

I took this chance to leave the class to the restroom without noticed. I left my seat without a single sound and slipped through the door. I rushed down the hallway as I passed by few students that had clubs or after school activities. I made it to the restroom at last and the amazing part is that I was the only one here. I lean against the wall and held on the sink for support. With a quick glance, little by little, my arm was beginning to turn visible. Some parts of me sigh in relief, but another was on edge. Of all times, why now? I took in all the facts, started to adjust to it, and accept it since that was all I can do at the time. The only problem was how am I supposed to explain this to everyone? There were a lot of option on the matter, but none had a good result.

I ruffled my hair in frustration. Why me of all people?

"Tsuna?"

My eyes wondered on its own to find out who called my name. My answer was Yamamoto. How come he's here? Then again, this is a restroom.

"I've been looking all over for you Tsuna."

My arm was back to normal by the time Yamamoto got here. I lift myself up and off the wall. Restoring my composure, I turned to face Yamamoto.

"Ah, sorry for the trouble."

"Maa, the teacher wants us to finish the student log before we leave."

I just nodded. We both head out to the classroom to finish up the work before leaving. I went after to find the student log while Yamamoto watch me. After a while, I finally found it. Without wasting another second, I hurried to finish the sheet so I could leave immediately.

"Tsuna…"

I turned my attention away to find Yamamoto in front of me. Shade of red crawled on my face.

"W-What is it, Yamamoto?"

Our eyes locked together when we made contact. All my senses were gone, my breath exit my body, and slow heartbeats coming to a stop. Why am I like this? None of us moved, or even tried to, since the words slipped out of our mouths.

"I… never mind. It's nothing important."

We went back to what we were doing before, but the awkward silence never faded. I finished the student log in joy. Now I can finally leave. I closed the file and placed it on the teacher's desk. Rising both of my arms above me head, I sigh in relief.

"Since everything is done, let's walk home together." He offered.

I smiled, accepting the offer. Considering the fact we go the same direction, it's unavoidable. We left in silence. Along the way, we still didn't utter a word to each other. I stood in front of the gates, not moving a muscle.

"Aren't you going to go inside?"

My reality pulled me out of dream world when Yamamoto asked me. A sudden feeling appeared out of nowhere.

"Yamamoto… thank you.. for everything."

With that, I rushed inside without hearing an answer from Yamamoto. I lean against the wooden door as I slid down to the cold floor. Placing my face on my palms, I sighed. Why is everything getting weirder lately? And with Yamamoto around too. Another sigh slip passes my lips.

After that day, I started to avoid everyone as much as I possibly could. Taking in what I learned, I started to test out my theory. Every time I did, the same result occurs. This is something I have to deal alone. It's no use to get anyone involve in this matter. But there was something my mind is set on. I need to leave Namimori. Image of tears, frowns, and disagreement appeared in my cloudy mind. If I don't, then what am I suppose to do?

Between those days, Reborn and Gokudera returned from their trips to Italy. This was supposed to a good thing, but it's… not. With Gokudera following me, Reborn's watchful eye didn't make things better for me. I was able to fool Gokudera, but it won't last long. Reborn began to become suspicious, but of course doesn't know why.

The final bell rung signaling school was over. Since Yamamoto had baseball practice, he had to run to the field. Gokudera, of course, offer me to walk home together. I rejected the offer, saying I still need to finish something in class. Instead of asking what it was and offering to help, he only nodded and left. I stood up from my seat and walk slowly towards the window. Sadness engulfs my entire body. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass window. If I don't leave, I'll be fey. This is what I inculcated a long time ago. This is something I can't dereliction.

"I'm sorry… everyone."

A shed of tears trickled down to my chin. A part of me wants to give in this fight, but another is forcing me to for everyone. But if I think about it, how does this affect them? From what I can see, everyone would be better off without getting involve with mw. Better yet, met me. I only cause trouble for others. Maybe I should just disappear now to save the trouble. More tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Tsuna?"

I didn't want to turn around. Not when I'm like this.

"Tsuna, are you all right?"

The voice I've known for so long sound a bit worried. Yamamoto getting worried over me? He did the same thing long ago… Shouldn't he be at the field by now, practicing? Did it end when I was in my own world? No, it couldn't be possible.

"Y-Yamamoto, what are you doing here so early?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Practice was cancelled since exams are coming up." He answered, sound a bit confused.

There was that silence that been too welcoming lately. I lift my head away from the comforting glass window. Lately, if I think about it, Yamamoto been appearing at where I am. Yamamoto is going to suspect something is wrong.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You've been acting strange lately."

"O-Oh really? I'm sorry. It's nothing really, I promise." I lied.

"Tsuna, you're lying. People might think I'm kind of like a fool, but give me some credit here. Honestly, tell me what's wrong so I can help."

What am I suppose to say in this situation? 'I'm disappearing and there's nothing I can do' is out of the question. There is nothing to do, but to lie. Lie to my friends.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why? Does it have to do with the Mafia game we're playing?"

"…" That's somewhat true.

"Or is it that you can't trust me enough to tell me…"

That very sentence made my chest ache. How can I not? He is the only one I cling for normalcy. The one that kept me sane all those time. Of course, I was avoiding them. If only this didn't happen.

"Ne, I think there would be a day everyone will not see me anymore. I wonder how they would feel?" I tried to sound cheerful.

"If that were to happen… I would search for you till I find you."

_Ba-thump_…_ Ba-thump._

This sound, I recognize it… It's the same sound I gotten used to when I liked Kyoko. Why is it making the same one for Yamamoto? After all the wild adventure, I found out that I admire Kyoko. Since then, my heart never made that beating sound again. Could it be… that I like Yamamoto? No, maybe it was his response was the reason.

"Haha, I guess so. Everyone would do the same." I smiled with my eyes closed.

My eyes remain closed, not wanting to show my weak state as I faced him. Not now.

"Thank you Yamamoto."

There was nothing else I could possibly say. After what have been going on, there is no turning back to where I could laugh with everyone. I can't possibly remember when that even happened. But no one was complaining. Everyone is growing distant from each other, going down to their own path. Before I leave, there is one thing I need that everyone has.

The next morning, I ordered all the Guardians to meet me at the rooftop of Namimori. Where I will make my final announcement. And final contact with everyone. Being my tutor, Reborn tagged along. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were chattering among themselves as Hibari and Mukuro kept their distance. I smiled at the scene.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out my name with a cheerful voice.

That won't last long.

"Hey Gokudera-kun."

Both of my Strom, Rain, and Sun Guardians rushed to my side in an instant. Their reaction and behavior were normal. This was the first in a long time since we last met up. It was a good thing I made sure that I was whole before coming here.

"Sawada, what's going on?"

If you think you're confused now, wait for what I have to say.

"Thank you everyone for coming."

All attention was on me. All eyes full of worry and curiosity. Everyone, thank you for staying beside me all this time. I think it's time to depart… to say goodbye.

"The Vongola Family is disbanding. Please return you rings to me." I ordered.

"…" No response.

"And this will be the last time I will ever see all of you."

All were shocked from my announcement. No words can describe the feeling that embraced them whole. But there was one thing they were all agreeing it was to stop me. Even Reborn was ready to step up.

"Tsuna, what are you… what's wrong?"

"I don't think anyone of you are fit to be my Guardians." I lied.

"But we pass the trials and worked extremely hard for it Sawada!" I could hear the anger in Ryohei's voice.

"This is my order as the Vongola Boss. Now hand over the ring."

"But Tenth-"

"Don't go against me Gokudera-kun." I warned.

"Dame-Tsuna, what is the meaning of this?" Reborn asked me.

"I'm doing this for everyone's sake." From worrying about me.

After a long battle against the Guardians, all rings were in my possession. There were still some that disagree with my choice. They will come to understand one day. But for now, I hope they have a great future without me.

Everyone…

_I'm sorry._

OXO

Sky: I must apologize for not updating in a long time. School is going on, adjusting to family issues, and my relationship is a mystery…

Tsuna: Nothing new really.

Yamamoto: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Because of some issues, Sky will manage to update regularly.

Sky: And for those that haven't read this amazing story, If It Stopped Raining by dw164, please read it. It's a must, thumbs up, attention grabbing story between Yamamoto and Tsuna. Show your support by reviewing.

Preview:

"Tsuna! Why are you hiding something from us? Aren't we your friends?"

"If you are, then understand that I don't want any of you involved!"

"Why? Why can't we!"

"Because there are things you don't understand!"

"Like what?"

"I love you!"


	3. White Lie and Confusion

Sky: I'm so sorry everyone. I know that I haven't update in a while and I'm ashamed for it. Please forgive me.

Tsuna: I still have no saying to this.

Sky: Nope.

Yamamoto: Ma, ma. Let's get the story started.

Sky: I agree.

Chapter 3: White Lie and Confusion

My plans on leaving delayed because of Reborn. After my announcement, Reborn never let me out of his sight. Pretty much, everyone is on edge. The final exam was over and everyone passed with flying colors. Even I passed, but with difficulties. Meeting Yamamoto became a regular basic, but it was a bit unwilling for me. Every time we made contact, Yamamoto would constantly ask me why I did what I did.

I never gave him the answers he wanted. Lies over another pile of lies. Not one day have passed when I haven't felt guilty. If only I knew what to say without any small, pitiful lie lingering on my words. Even through all those false smiles and mistrusting answers, Yamamoto never gave up to find out what was wrong. He would smile down on me, as he knew about my constant lying. Never had he stopped trusting me.

Even my very own emotions became a mystery to me. Sometimes when I lie to everyone, my feelings lies to me. Lying to Yamamoto brings pain to my chest the most. Even the sound of heartbeats racing let itself known to me whenever I'm around him. Only him. I'm not going to pretend or ignore the fact that I fell in love with Yamamoto, my best friend. Just denying will make it harder for me to cope with it.

It was pouring hard outside when I looked at the glass window. The classroom, as always, was empty. I'm the only one in here. This became a routine for me now. Everyday I would stay behind in school to think. And somehow, Yamamoto shows up with different excuses to be in the same room as me. It never last long since my body began to fade. I don't expect anything out of this.

"Tsuna? You're still here?"

I turned my whole body around as I smiled at Yamamoto. Always on time. I pressed my back against the window for support.

"You don't have to see me everyday Yamamoto or am I forgettable lately?" I joked.

He flashed me his well-known smile of his. He stepped in the classroom casually as he made way to me. I didn't move or panic. He sat down on a desk that was in front of me. Feeling tired of standing; I took a seat behind his. We didn't say a word to each other as we settle down. There wasn't much to say either way.

"Yamamoto…" The words slipped pass me.

"Tsuna, even though I don't understand what you're planning, please don't leave us."

I remain silent, unable to answer back willingly. I quickly lowered my sleeve more than it could to hide my transparent hand. I need to hurry the conversation and leave.

I stood up from my seat and grab hold of my bag. Taking it as a clue, Yamamoto took hold on my arm, preventing me to move onward. I didn't bother looking at him. I didn't have the courage to.

"Tsuna… why are you like this?" He asked me silently.

Because I don't want to see you all hurt because of me.

"If I told you, then it would be useless."

I tore my arm from his grip. Yamamoto was shocked because of my action. I refrain from saying anything else to make the heavy tension to disappear or even lightening it up a little. I continued my way to the door, but stopped for a brief moment. I looked back at Yamamoto one last time before leaving.

"Yamamoto, please don't get involve with me from now on or you're just going to get hurt."

I stepped out of the classroom and closed the door. Unable to hold it any longer, I slid down to the empty floor. My chest was aching as my heart was crying out. Putting on a strong front, I stood up and made way out of the school. I need to leave. Need to leave before it's too late. The only chance I could take was tomorrow night, when everyone is asleep.

Standing in between the school's gate, I look back at the school. There stood on the third floor was Yamamoto. He was staring down at me. I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Guilt took its course on me. I'm sorry Yamamoto. It won't be long till I'm gone.

I continued on while Yamamoto watched on the sideline.

The next morning wasn't hard as the last. It was gym period. The class had to go outside to play soccer. I sighed to myself when I knew I am hopeless at soccer. In matter of fact, I'm hopeless at all sports. When I'm gone, I don't have to worry about it. That's one good benefit. I sighed again.

"Tenth! Watch out!" Gokudera shouted.

Almost on cue, my face met an incoming soccer ball. All together, everything turned black and I was knocked out. All I heard was Gokudera and Yamamoto calling my name. After what seemed like hours, I woke up finding myself in the infirmary. I sat up on the bed to see more clearly. I searched around to see if there was anyone inside. In relief, no one was here. I was about to leave to go to my next class, but I was stopped when Yamamoto showed up.

"You're awake Tsuna. Thank goodness."

I looked away from him, as I didn't respond. Why? Why does Yamamoto have to me with me all the time? Why did I fall in love with him?

"Tsuna, everyone is worried about you."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a head bump." I assured.

"No. It's about how you were behaving lately."

Yamamoto took up all the courage he had and placed his hands on top of mine. My face turned crimson and my heartbeats increase rapidly by the second. I looked in Yamamoto's dark brown eyes. It was filled with confidence and determination. The eyes I recognized too well. The warm atmosphere came along making it perfect. But everything doesn't last forever. The feeling of my fingers disappearing stepped in. I panicked. My mind wasn't thinking so I did the first thing that came into mind. I pulled my hand away from Yamamoto's.

"I think you should leave now Yamamoto." I lowered my head in order to hide my emotions.

"After you tell me what is going on. Everyone is worried about you." He questioned.

"No!" I shouted.

"Tsuna! Why are you hiding something from us? Aren't we your friends?"

"If you are, then understand that I don't want any of you involved!"

"Why? Why can't we!" He argued.

"Because there are things you don't understand!"

"Like what?"

Some sense came to me before I answered Yamamoto. I need to think of something or else I have to tell the truth. But what?

"I love you!"

The three words that describe my feelings for Yamamoto came out unexpected. There was nothing else that could help me out of this situation. But at least I don't have to worry about hiding my emotions till the end. But I'm starting to have second thoughts.

"You love me?" He said in disbelief.

I remain quiet, unable to repeat what I previously said. Maybe it was a bad idea.

"Tsuna, this isn't a joke right?"

I smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Just a silly joke."

The rest of the time we stayed where we are. Danger signals was set off and ringing loudly inside my head to warn me that I have to evacuate the room. Immediately.

"Yamamoto, You will come to understand in the future. But for now, please stay away from me. It's for your own good." I whispered gently.

I lift myself up from the infirmary's bed. I made a quick dash, leaving behind Yamamoto before he could continue. I didn't have a place to go to hide from everyone or any control over myself. I just continued to run.

All in all, I came to a stop on the rooftop. There wasn't a reason or a motive for me being here. I looked up upon the limitless sky. Smiling became the only option to show how I felt at this moment. But it came tumbling down when I thought about Yamamoto. What is he thinking about right now? How does he feel about what happen? Does he still believe in my pitiful confession?

"Running away again I see, Herbivore."

Shocked, I turned around to see the fearful Hibari behind me.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I can apply the same to you."

"I just came here to think. I'll leave if you want." I panicked.

Hibari loosen a bit before coming to stand beside me. It was like the time where he was holding me till Yamamoto discontinued it. But instead of holding onto me, he just stood there looking at the clouds. I just stared in awe. Not because Hibari was handsome, but the fact he didn't 'bite me to death' all day. Well there was the time he wanted to fight me in order to hold possession of the Vongola rings. There is no need for that to happen again. Please.

"Herbivore, mind explaining to me what are you planning?" He asked me silently.

"I…"

Was it that obvious to everyone that I was up to something? I need to try harder then.

"I'm waiting." He said, annoyed.

Main objective is to avoid that question. How exactly?

"Let's make a bet."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, questioning what I am currently proposing. He smirked.

"And what are your terms, Herbivore?"

I thought about it for a moment. But that's when I got the idea. If I were to vanish, then it's best for them to forget about me till I do. This is what best for them.

"If I disappear, you and everyone have to forget about me."

"And if you don't?"

I became a bit hesitant.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Hibari's challenging smirk grew wider. Usually this isn't a good sign. But for one thing no one knows, I'm going to win this easily. No doubts or worried. I'll make sure of it.

"I accept, Herbivore."

I smiled at him. My last and final one to anyone before I leave.

"Hibari-san, thank you. For everything."

OXO

Sky: That's about it for this chapter. I'm starting to write ahead for you guys. And thank you to those who waited patiently. And for the story favorite and reviews.

Tsuna: I need to lie down.

Sky: I'll get Yamamoto to help you out with it.

Tsuna: Wait! No-

Sky: Yamamoto, Tsuna needs you!

Yamamoto: I'll be right there soon.

Tsuna: Kill me now.

Sky: Can't. You're important in this story so no.

Tsuna: …

Sky: Please review. And look forward to the next chapter. Byebye.

Preview:

"Where can he possibly go?"

"Gokudera, calm down. Nothing is going to help if you overact."

"Shut up baseball freak! Tenth can be in danger at this moment!"

"Yamamoto is right Gokudera. Dame-Tsuna couldn't have gone far. We need to spread out and find him."

"Yes Reborn-san."

"You've been quiet Hibari. Is there anything you have to say?"

"… We made a bet."

"A bet?"

"Of him disappearing like this."


	4. Disappearance and Farewell

Sky: Today is the day I updated a very new chapter. It makes me feel so, so~

Tsuna: Happy?

Sky: More like restricted.

Tsuna: How exactly?

Sky: My hands are tied down to a lot of things. And this is just another one. But I love my readers so I'm happy to make stories that are at least interesting.

Tsuna: At least there is some motivation.

Sky: Speaking of motivation, where's Yamamoto-kun?

Tsuna: When did you add the 'kun' to his name?

Sky: It sounds better that way.

Yamamoto: Sorry. Had baseball practice.

Chapter 4: Disappearance and Farewell

A silent night with bright stars and a beautiful crescent moon shining across the world to be seen. How I wish I could stare at it forever at this moment. Everyone was fast asleep in his or her cozy beds, dreaming till their hearts content. Even Reborn can't be awaken from its bliss.

I sat down on the ground to wear my shoes to leave home. I was fully dressed, packed enough food and clothes, and said my silent goodbyes to everyone. I was now ready to leave. I stood up and reached for the door, the only object that was in my way.

"Sawada-san?"

Panic mode drilled in my head as I twirl around to see I-pin, who was half-asleep, continuously rubbing her eyes to loosen her sleeping conscious. I smiled gently as I stepped toward the small child. I stroke her cheeks softly before speaking.

"I think it's time for you to head back to bed."

I stood up high as I walk towards the door. Any more distractions is not needed or required. The tip of my fingers gave away a sensation I grew to recognize when I'm with someone.

"Sawada-san, where going?"

I open the door slightly letting the cold night air enter. I didn't look back since there wasn't a need for so.

"Somewhere far away."

"Will Sawada-san be back?"

The question caught me off guard slightly. My eyes widen as I searched for the correct sentence to somewhat assure my return. Not finding any, pity lies couldn't help it to be heard again.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon. Promise."

I left the house in a swift movement. Closing the door, I could hear I-pin calling my name in a sad manner. That struck me inside. They're still sad even before I'm even gone. I pushed it aside, not needing to dwell, and head off to any possible area that is isolated from civilization.

"I'm off now." I smiled sadly to myself.

A teardrop trickled down my cheek.

"Farewell… everyone."

It didn't take long for Reborn to figure out that Tsuna was gone without any knowledge about the boy. He received some information about the Vongola boss not long ago from I-pin. But what made Reborn furious was not because of Tsuna's sudden disappearance, it was because he didn't do anything to stop the clumsy brunette. It left a foul taste in his mouth.

Reborn didn't bother wasting anytime gathering any of the Guardians. The one he manages to contact to meet at the rooftop was Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto. Getting Hibari to comply was strangely easy. Usually he would ignore it or refuse to attend.

Reborn jump down from where he stood on the rooftop when all the required Guardians assembled.

"Thanks for coming. Apparently, I have some news about our Dame-Tsuna that you might want to listen."

"Is something wrong with the Tenth?" Gokudera asked with concern.

"That I'm not sure of, but it seems Dame-Tsuna got the nerve to disappear without my knowledge."

"Wait a minute, Sawada is gone? This is extremely confusing!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Apparently, seems like Dame-Tsuna became daring." Reborn mumbled under his breath.

"Where can he possibly go?" Gokudera shouted. He was beyond furious and worried about a certain brunette boss.

"Gokudera, calm down. Nothing is going to help if you overreact."

"Shut up baseball freak! Tenth can be in danger at any moment!" He shot back at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto is right Gokudera. Dame-Tsuna couldn't have gone far. We need to spread out and find him." Reborn reasoned.

"Yes Reborn-san."

The three of the four Guardians talked among themselves to discuss about any possible chance where Tsuna could be. Reborn realized a certain skylark been quietly listening during the previous conversation. The sun Arcobaleno raised a brow in question. There should at least be something running through that aloof head of his.

"You've been quiet Hibari. Is there anything you have to say?"

It took a few seconds till Hibari decided to tell what he knew about Tsuna.

"…We made a bet."

"A bet?"

"Of him disappearing like this."

Something snapped inside of Gokudera. He rushed toward the skylark and gripped two handful of his shirt. Gokudera glared directly at the stern Cloud Guardian with hatred visible in his brilliant green eyes. Seeing that it was going too far, both Rain and Sun Guardians stepped in to tear apart the furious Storm Guardian from the Cloud. Reborn stood aside, watching the scene as it takes place.

"Hibari, mind explaining your bet clearly that you made with Tsuna."

"He agreed under the term of him disappearing, which requires me to get all of you to forget about him if that happens."

"And if he lose?"

"He does whatever I say."

Reborn lowered his head dangerously low. A deep frown plastered on his face. From the sound of things, Tsuna could've planned all this out. But the motive remains a mystery. Yamamoto and Ryohei let go of Gokudera, who has calmed down, as they silently wait for the infant could possibly say next. Reborn walked slowly towards the only exit, passing all tensed Guardians.

He stopped in front of the door before speaking.

"As for now, we'll make plans to find Tsuna later. Just rest for today. And don't mention this to anyone. We don't need more people getting concern."

With that, the Arcobaleno baby left.

Soon after, Hibari did the same. Which then did Gokudera and Ryohei follow. Leaving Yamamoto alone on the rooftop.

_Why Tsuna? Why?_

A week passed since the search for Tsuna began. Each day ending, there were still no sign or clue that could possibly lead to their beloved Tsuna. But hopes were held high and the search continues. Every day is filled with determination to bring back what they lost. Heads were held high. Reborn, however, began to search for Tsuna solo. Within that week, he wasn't seen for two days.

Even with the world's best hit man, results about Tsuna still remains the same. Hope wasn't strong as before, but the search continued on. Gokudera looked like he haven't slept in a while, Ryohei 'extreme' personality was disappearing slowly, Hibari's presence is something the rest doesn't really want to concern themselves with. And as for Yamamoto, he lost his radiant smile and his passion for baseball. Even Lambo misses Tsuna. To summarize it, depression caught up to them.

"In the latest news, a boy that goes by Tsuna is missing. He was last seen at home till he was gone the next day. Some thinks he ran away from home, but we can't assume so. If-"

The female news reporter was cut off before she could finish anything. Yamamoto tosses the remote aside, not caring where it might land, lays on his bed with a big sigh. It was a month ago since Tsuna went 'missing'. Everything was apparently going downhill for everyone. Gokudera continues to smoke more frequently than he usually has. Hibari have been using discipline as an excuse to attack random bystanders. Ryohei gave up boxing to focus on other matters that he wouldn't state. And as for Reborn, he had a tendency of disappearing, reappearing, out of nowhere.

Yamamoto raised his left hand, revealing a silver material that once held his ring dangling loosely on the tip of fingers. He couldn't get over the fact that Tsuna was gone along with the rings that once titled him as the Rain Guardian. The pain was unbearable.

He rolled to his side as he drew the silver necklace close to his chest. He can hear it. Every time it beats, it sent aches to chest.

"Where are you, Tsuna?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"That might not be hard to answer."

Yamamoto lifts himself up to come face to face with Reborn. The hit men infant smirked at Yamamoto as if he knew a secret that can turn all the tables around. Yamamoto perks up. His curiosity was killing him from the inside out.

"There is a possible chance of finding Tsuna's location, but there can't be any promises…"

Wasting no time, Yamamoto rushes ahead to Tsuna's home with Reborn on his shoulder. There he saw Hibari, Gokudera, and Ryohei depress as ever. Yamamoto made a quick glance at the skylark. Hibari sure have been around them a lot for someone who hates crowds. Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and land swiftly on Tsuna's former bed. There along the side of him was a sleeping Lambo, who was mumbling about Tsuna in his sleep.

"Reborn-san, can you please explain more about us being here?"

"I somehow found a way to find Tsuna, but there is a fifty out of fifty chance it wouldn't work."

Yamamoto stiffens a bit. There was a bit of hope rising back up after it was broken before. After all the searching they had to do can now end and everything can return back to normal. Right? The Arcobaleno lowers his fedora and places his hands in his pockets to show he means business. Somehow, the hope lessens again. Everyone remain where they were with the same deep frown gracing on their faces.

"Since there was no information left behind about Tsuna's whereabouts, then we're using the next best thing."

"And that is?" Yamamoto asked, confused as the rest.

"The Ten Year Bazooka."

"Reborn moved towards Lambo and retrieve the time machine bazooka. Lambo, without knowing, remains asleep. Reborn walks closer to the taller group as he held onto the contraption. Reborn lowers it on the table as the group walks towards it.

Yamamoto gulps as he stares at the object that can tell him where his best friend's location is.

"Is there any volunteer?"

No one spoke. The air was closing in as the suspense was killing them inside out. Brave enough to do it Yamamoto raised his hand. Everyone stared at the baseball manic in surprise. Yamamoto moves closer and lifts the bazooka above his head. He looked around the room before smiling.

"Don't worry everyone. We'll find Tsuna for sure." He assured them.

After that, a puff of pink smoke replaced Yamamoto with his ten year older self.

"Maa, maa. What a bunch we have here."

"Hello Yamamoto Takeshi." Reborn greeted as he stood before the older male.

The taller male couldn't help himself to smile.

* * *

><p>The puff of smoke cleared up as the younger Yamamoto sat on a large bed with an old note in his hand. Not sure what to do with it, he reads it.<p>

_Dear Yamamoto,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. The reason why I'm writing you this is to explain. I was hiding a secret from you and the others too. But for certain reasons. That's why I had to leave, or disappear as you put it. If I were to tell you, you all would've stopped me. But then you found me again. After all those time I asked you to leave me, you always refuse and stayed by my side. I was thankful for that. But this time, you won't be able to see me anymore. And I'm sure I won't be able to see any one of you as well. That's why I'm saying my final goodbye. Thank you for everything Yamamoto._

_From: Tsuna_

Yamamoto looked up from the letter as a tear fell down to his cheek. Tsuna was hiding a secret? Why? Why didn't he say anything about it instead of running away? Yamamoto threw the paper down on the bed as he covers his face with his hands. Revealing his eyes to examine the room, he notices how dark the room is. Not a single sunlight spotted. But a glassy frame caught his attention. It was Tsuna. He looked so empty. Even though he was smiling, it feels so… blank.

Another shed of tears poured down after another. His heart felt as if it wanted to cry out. His chest had to endure pain. Too focused on his sorrows, invisible arms wrapped itself around his shoulders to comfort the sad Rain Guardian. A second later, the room was engulf by another large puff of smoke.

"I'm home, Tsuna." The older male smiled.

The room cleared up as Yamamoto stood where he was before. From the looks of things, everyone was either angered or upset. Gokudera rose up and left the room. The rest of the former Guardians followed, feeling that they don't want to over welcome their stay. Lambo was still asleep, but Reborn… He was gritting his teeth in anger and formed his hand into a fist.

"Kid, what happened?"

Reborn's anger lessens when he heard Yamamoto.

"You explained what happened to Tsuna."

-Flashback-

"Maa, maa. What a bunch we have here."

The pink clouds cleared up revealing an older version of Yamamoto sitting down where the previous Yamamoto stood.

"Hello Yamamoto Takeshi." Reborn greeted as he stood before the older male.

The taller male couldn't help himself to smile.

The older Rain Guardian looked at the infant with a gentle grin he was known to have. But there was something lingering on it that no one could put a finger on. Air of maturity spread through the room as it became serious.

"You guys want to know about Tsuna's location right?" He asked, already knew the answer.

Everyone nods their head. It was an obvious reason why they had him appear before them. Not idle chitchat with the older man. The entire cheerful attitude left Yamamoto replacing it with a sad frown.

"Sorry you guys. I'm ordered not to say anything about Tsuna's disappearance."

Unable to hold back his anger, Gokudera rose up and grabbed hold of Yamamoto by the collar. His light green eyes glared against chocolate brown eyes. Asking why and who, Yamamoto took a second to respond to Gokudera's questions to calm or ease him down a bit. Thinking it went a bit too far; Ryohei took hold on Gokudera and pulled him away from Yamamoto.

"Who ordered you?_ Who _fucking ordered you?"

"It was Tsuna himself."

Yamamoto lowers his head, darkening his eyes during the process.

"He was officially labeled as dead when I received a letter from him."

"Tenth, he's…"

Gokudera's legs couldn't support itself as he fell down to the wooden floor. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to drip down the Storm Guardian's chin. After all their hard work to change the future, Tsuna was still dead. How his chest hurt from hearing the new information that reached his ears. All that for nothing.

"He knew you guys would grief over this. That's why he left or 'disappear'."

"If he knew, why didn't he come back?" Gokudera shouted, tears drop continuously.

"There was no reason for him to."

Everyone became silent. No reason? Weren't they important enough to make him come back?

"All those time I saw him, he kept a cloak on,"

"He never took it off when I was around. And he was so… distant."

The room was surrounded in a pink smoke. When it cleared up, the Yamamoto they knew so well returned.

-End of Flashback-

"I…"

"Don't worry too much Yamamoto. Besides that, did you find anything about Tsuna?"

"No. Just a letter."

"I see. I should let you leave."

Complying, Yamamoto stood and left the small infant alone. Reborn watched as he left, making sure he was completely alone. When it was all clear, Reborn jumped to the closest wall and punched it. There left a large crack. He gritted his teeth and formed his hand into a fist, making crescent marks on his palm.

"Tsuna…" Reborn mumbled to himself.

OXO

Sky: Well that's it. My back hurts. Took me a while, but I finished it.

Tsuna: When is the next one?

Sky: Coming soon.

Yamamoto: I wonder where Tsuna is?

Sky: Find out later. Anyways, there is a few foreshadowing in this chapter to give you a hint on how the next chapter might be or later on. And originally, I wanted to let Lambo explain about Tsuna, but I thought it would be too easy. But I'll let Lambo do it in the next chapter if possible. And for now, I have no clue on how the next chapter will be like so I'm just going to wing it. Like always.

Tsuna: Thanks for waiting this long and please review.

Sky: Oh, almost forgot. There is a facebook page for Yamamoto: .com/pages/Yamamoto-Takeshi/220908757958255?ref=ts. Please like to show your love and support. And for a few people that likes to see a friendly 802759 on youtube:

.com/watch?v=lURE9HzOYRU&list=FLWlJgAh9CfCJPlb2AYu4s7A&index=1&feature=plpp_video

.com/watch?v=etGy6WhVIXs&feature=BFa&list=FLWlJgAh9CfCJPlb2AYu4s7A&lf=plpp_video

.com/watch?v=LE8qzF8sTRY&feature=BFa&list=FLWlJgAh9CfCJPlb2AYu4s7A&lf=plpp_video

That's about it from me. Please like, watch, and review to show the love for 8027 and 802759. Oh yeah, I'm still pissed because youtube removed yamatsuna star by kikirin89. It was so beautiful till they killed it. Sigh. Goodbye readers.


	5. Details and Waiting

Sky: Hello my loyal and loving readers/reviewers. I just want to apologize for not making a preview to let you know what is up or going to happen next.

Yamamoto: Maa, maa. I don't think they mind about that too much.

Sky: Um Yamamoto, where's Tsuna?

Yamamoto: Don't know.

Sky: Oh no! Tsuna-kun, where are you?

Tsuna: I'm right here.

Sky: Yamamoto kiss Tsuna! He might die at any moment!

Tsuna: What?

Chapter 5: Details and Waiting

Reborn paced around the small amount of space in Tsuna's bedroom. He was thinking of any possible way to get information on the clumsy brunet. Apparently, he doesn't have a clue. Not a single one. How can he be the best hit man if he couldn't find a simple boy? He growled to himself. That's when an idea struck him.

What if there was someone else that could tell him? Maybe it only applied to Yamamoto. But knowing Tsuna, he would make sure that no one would find him of course. But whom should he ask? Hibari? No, he may not be close to the Family, but he is still loyal to Tsuna. Gokudera? Not possible. He wouldn't disobey orders from him. Mukuro? As if he wants anything involving Tsuna and the Mafia. Ryohei? He's a strong-headed person, not an idiot. Lambo? … Maybe if possible I can get him to tell me about Tsuna. He must still fear me as much as he does now. Reborn smirks.

The Arcobaleno went ahead in search of the annoying Lightning Guardian. Again, Lambo remains asleep. After the day Tsuna left, Lambo just shuts down. He lost all his energy and active behavior. He just sleeps more than usual. Reborn paid no heed to the annoying child since he is busy trying to find the missing Vongola. Reborn advance toward the large bushy hair and searched for the Ten Year Bazooka. He smiled to himself as he pulled out the contraption.

"Now, for the final act."

He aims the bazooka towards the figure and pulled the trigger. There came out a poof of smoke surrounding the empty room. Lambo that was sleeping a moment ago switch places with his older self.

"Lambo…"

Lambo only gave out a 'hm' in response.

"I'll like it if you gave me anything you know on Tsuna during your time period."

"He's dead."

Reborn frowns. He already heard that once before. No need to hear it again.

"I already know that. Anything else?"

Lambo remains silent. His eyelids came down making his eyes half lit. He was tired. That was easy to tell as daylight. He still hasn't change anything about himself at all after ten years. How disappointing. Maybe he should rethink about whom he is going to get the information next.

"We only know that Yamamoto might be able to find him. No, he already did."

Reborn pushes his other thoughts aside as he listens to the male before him.

"Each day I could see everyone changing. They were always sad. So they began to forget about Tsuna to ease the pain. But we all still keep in contact in case 'he' shows up. But another strange thing happen that no one could understand two years ago."

Reborn notice the sudden change in the male's voice. He also paid attention on how Lambo was behaving. There was a smile. A real smile that Reborn haven't seen in so long.

"Yamamoto that was so unhappy changed back to his normal self we knew when we were so young. And he started to tell us Tsuna wouldn't be happy if we're all sad about this. Little by little, he began to be so happy. It only lasted for a month unfortunately. Then he just… stopped. As if he just shuts everything off."

Eyes darken and hands in pocket, Reborn lowers his head to conceal his sadness.

"We asked him if he met up with Tsuna before, but he always denies it. He kept quiet and remain in his room."

Lambo close his eyes to capture the memories in his head. The Yamamoto that came to him and told him Tsuna was coming back soon and not to worry anymore. The same person that gave him a warm smile that he haven't seen in so long from anyone. And all the tears that he had to shed as he found out that all those things were empty lies. Hollow truths. He shouldn't believe in the Rain Guardian in something that is impossible to bring back. It felt like betrayal, cruelty, and misguided hope.

"All those years ago, Tsuna haven't returned. We miss him. We all do."

Lambo smiled to himself as he explained to his former rival. A small shed of tears formed as it drips down.

"But…"

Lambo lowers his head, still smiling. Reborn looked up at the Lightning Guardian. Ears remaining open to listen to every word

"Even though we're all sad about Tsuna being gone, we still wait for him knowing he might come back to us one day."

Reaching the time limit, Lambo returned back to his own time and brought back the younger Lambo as the pink smoke cleared up the room.

The Arcobaleno remained motionless. Knowing he might come back someday? Don't make him laugh. It wasn't long ago when the older version of Yamamoto came and told them that Tsuna has no reason to return to them at any time. Reborn growled. Bunch of useless information nevertheless. What a waste of time. Silent steps coming from the other side of the door was heard as Reborn advance to the window. There, Reborn saw Yamamoto making a quick run from the missing friend's home. So he overheard the conversation. Reborn only sighed as he felt pity for the young swordsman. He was the one that was suffering the most.

"Emotions are not needed in the Mafia, huh?" He told himself in no particular reason.

"And never get attached to something. Loss is too much of a risk."

OXO

"Tsuna… Tsuna!"

Yamamoto shouted his name in desperation. He knew that Tsuna was missing, even in ten years from now, but from what he accidentally overheard made him rush out and continue his search for the brunet. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted everything to be the same as it was before where everyone was laughing together. He wants it all back. He was willing to sacrifice everything. His dreams of being a baseball player, a swordsman, and even his life. Tears began to trickle down.

He couldn't stop running. He didn't have any control over his body. He just kept running without knowing where he was heading. How strange. Tsuna was running through his head. When Yamamoto reached his unknown destination, he was standing in front of Namimori middle school. What reason made him come here? He made way to the school, entering the building. He looked around the hallways aimlessly. During his trip, he stumbles upon his classroom. It was empty, of course, when he opened the door. Yamamoto explored the room when he spotted Tsuna's old desk. He trailed his fingers across the wooden surface as he moves close to it. Images of Tsuna sitting in the classroom as he was struggling to figure out the question the board came to his mind. And the times how they were messing around in the very room. And how can he possibly forget Tsuna being alone in the empty room. If only he could've stopped him that day. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Yamamoto smiled sadly.

He left the room and continued wondering around the halls. His final destination was the school's rooftop. Strange enough, this very rooftop is special to him. This was where Tsuna and Yamamoto first met up again and Tsuna saving him from death. He was under a lot of pressure knowing that everyone was expecting him to win the baseball game that was coming up. Needing some advice, Yamamoto asked Tsuna. He only replied with 'keep on practicing' and so on. Taking the advice in account, Yamamoto practiced to improve. Unfortunately, he injured himself during the process. That's when he thought his life was nothing if he couldn't play baseball. He even tried to commit suicide till Tsuna came in knocking some sense to him. But bad luck struck when he tried to stop Tsuna from running away, which result in Tsuna colliding to Yamamoto, which in turn broke the fence. That was when Tsuna mysteriously did something and saved his life. Since that day, Yamamoto became close friends with Tsuna. He was thankful.

"Tsuna, where are you?"

"So this is where you went." A female voice said.

Yamamoto turned around to see a girl that was wearing their school uniform. She was about four foot nine, has long silky black hair that reached her lower back, and has bright amber eyes that could be similar to Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. She didn't really seem any older that he was. She could possibly be thirteen or maybe younger.

"Who are you?"

The girl gave a long stare before speaking.

"I'm Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. You must be Takeshi Yamamoto."

Yamamoto stared in awe at the girl. She has the same last name as he do. Plus she knows about him. He forced a smile as he nods his head to confirm.

"Forcing a smile doesn't really suit you, Yamamoto-san."

"Hahaha. I guess so. Um what is it that you want from me Tsuyoshi?"

"I don't know. But I noticed that something is bothering you."

Yamamoto was speechless. It was as if the girl could read his mind or his emotions. Or was it written all over his face to make it obvious? Maybe the second one is a bit more reasonable.

"Oh really? There's nothing bothering me." He lied.

"You're lying. I know it for sure."

He stared at the girl. What is this girl? And how is she able to figure him out without knowing anything about him whatsoever?

"I understand that you might not want to talk about it, but bottling your feelings is worse."

Bottling his feelings, huh? Was that what he have been doing all those time? Yamamoto smiled half-heartedly. Maybe she's right.

"Maa. I'm more confused."

Tsuyoshi stood where she was, listening to what the baseball fanatic has to say.

"About what?" She asked.

"Of my friend leaving without saying anything. And him hiding a secret for so long."

"You mean Tsuna-san?"

Yamamoto became hesitant by the name. But he nods his head nevertheless.

"I don't know his purpose of leaving, but Tsuna-san always have a reason to hide something or do what he must. And you as his friend must understand. He puts you all first instead of himself. It's who he is." She explained.

Yamamoto's eyes widen. She was right. Tsuna mostly place his friends first over himself. He can remember the young brunet concerning himself with him when he was in distress during the trial with the First Generation Vongola Rain Guardian. Or the time he was against Squalo when he wasn't fully experienced. He was too naïve and kind for his own good.

"But don't worry, I know Tsuna-san will return one day. It will take a long time, but you'll cross path with him like you did before."

Yamamoto stared at the girl as she made her exit.

"W-wait!"

As ordered, Tsuyoshi stopped and looked back at Yamamoto. She could see the baseball idol smiling naturally.

"Thank you."

Tsuyoshi smiled gently and waved back at Yamamoto before leaving. At last, she was out of sight. Yamamoto looked up at the sky in relief as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He will cross path with Tsuna again right? He inhaled. Yeah, one day for sure. Exhaling, he stretched his arm high in the air. Definitely, no matter what.

That day onward, Yamamoto hasn't seen Tsuyoshi again. He asked around about her, but it was no good. They never heard of her. It was like as if she didn't exist. But it didn't hold him back on find Tsuna. He easily convinced Gokudera into helping since he wanted to somehow find their precious boss. Till then, days turn into weeks and so on. Before he knew it, it was about a year since they searched for the brunet. It may sound like there isn't a possible chance or hope that they will find Tsuna, but they continued on giving it their all. Each day, they pray daily so that they can have more support. They continue to do their best every day.

As the two resume their search, along the sideline, they were being watched.

"So Tsuyoshi, how do you think this might end?" A male asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure everything will turn okay again." Tsuyoshi answered.

Tsuyoshi's companion smiled.

"You're just like your father."

"Really? I don't really see it."

"Yeah. Your way of thinking is the same as his."

Tsuyoshi laughs silently. She looks towards the sky. She started to remember her last encounter with Yamamoto. The time how he was confused till he figured out what to do. Tsuyoshi looked at her companion.

"And you're like your father too, Sousuke-kun." She smiled gently.

Sousuke only laughed.

"I guess so. We're both Rain Guardians aren't we?"

"Not only that. You both are determined in something you both set your mind in."

Sousuke stared at Tsuyoshi, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sure they'll meet again. I'll promise on that too."

OXO

Sky: Wow. That ended well. I hope. Anyways, Tsuyoshi and Sousuke are my original characters. Sousuke is Yamamoto's son and Tsuyoshi is Tsuna's daughter in the future.

Tsuna: I have a child?

Sky: Of course silly.

Yamamoto: Hahaha. Must be great to be a parent, right Tsuna?

Tsuna: I'm not too sure about that Yamamoto-kun.

Sky: Well that's all for today. Please review my lovelies.

**Preview:**

"Tsuna?"

"Hello Yamamoto-kun."

"How am I able to see you?"

"Because this is a dream."

"If it is, then can you tell me where you are?"

"No. Not yet. But dreams usually represent what the heart wants. Did you know that?"

"I missed you Tsuna."


	6. Dreams of Reassurance

Sky: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while. The reason was because the computer I use Microsoft Word on is now broken. I tried fixing it myself, but still won't respond or turn on. Even though my family say to get rid off it, I kept saying no because it might work someday... I guess. But thanks to the Internet, I found other ways to get my stories done. But it might take longer than it should. So please be patient with me. And did I forget to tell you guys that all my data is now gone thanks to that. So it will take a while to update my other stories. And please don't say to me 'update soon' or 'when are you going to update?'. I'm trying my best along with other stuff I need to get done. I love all my readers, reviews, and favorites peoples and I love to write so I'm trying okay? At first, I thought that I lost all hope of continuing to write this, but I got over it because really who wants a story to end when it's getting good right? I know from experience like all of you. So here is the updated story I took the time to do. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6: Dreams of Reassurance

Yamamoto sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed as he lied down on the bed to relieve any unnecessary stress lingering inside his body. It was four years since he and Gokudera discontinued their search for their precious boss. As the future stated, Tsuna was officially announced 'dead'. There were tears, grief, and overwhelming despair. They even prepared a proper ceremony to show respect. Kyoko and Haru cling onto each other as their hearts cried out. Gokudera stood alone, shedding tears continuously. Ryohei was grieving heavily, but tried hard not to show it. Mukuro and Hibari were present, but didn't grieve as much as the rest. Chrome was with Mukuro during the time, sobbing. Lambo and I-pin sat still, unable to raise their heads in fear of crying because of the scene. Bianchi remain beside Gokudera as she tried to comfort him. Nana clung to her husband, Iemitsu, as she mourn over her son's death. Reborn didn't appear as the ceremony when he knew what it would be like. And as for Yamamoto, he stood far from the group as he suffered alone.

That day, the rain pour hard on Yamamoto as it hid his cries and tears.

Yamamoto stared upward to the ceiling in a daze. He couldn't forget about his clumsy friend or the fact that he was gone for more than four years. Not only that, Reborn returned to Italy along with Bianchi. Gokudera refusing to go to school. He said that he couldn't stand it because of the memories he had with his 'Tenth'. Even though it was strange, Yamamoto understood the storm guardian.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered.

Sleep took its toll on Yamamoto as he tries to keep his eyes open, or at least awake. Unable to hang on to his conscious, Yamamoto drifts into a long slumber.

Yamamoto woke up in a grassy field. The sun was high in the blue sky, the large lake was crystal clear, and mountains stood high and strong in the distance. Yamamoto was filled with curiosity. What made his curiosity peaked was his sudden change of outfits. He was wearing a white shirt and shorts, along with him being barefoot. He began to wonder around his surroundings.

Just when he was getting bored, Yamamoto saw chocolate brown hair in the corner of his eyes.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out quietly.

"Hello Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted, not bothering to look up at his companion.

"How am I able to see you?"

"Because this is a dream."

Yamamoto furrows his brows. He could feel something different from Tsuna's usual demeanor. He pushed aside the thought and focused on what mattered most.

"If it is, then can you tell me where you are?"

Tsuna began to become hesitant.

"No. Not yet. But dreams usually represent what the hearts wants. Did you know that?" Tsuna explained.

"I missed you Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up at his rain guardian in shock.

"I know it's a bit selfish of me, but please come back. Everyone wants you back."

Yamamoto stares at the brunet in desperation. This might be his only chance to convince Tsuna to return home. To where he belongs.

"Like I said, I can't."

Tsuna lowers his head, unable to look at the baseball idol.

"Is it because of your secret?" Yamamoto asked firmly.

Tsuna made no movement in confirming or denying the facts Yamamoto just inclined. Tsuna stared down at his hands as he clench it into a fist.

"Yamamoto, why is it that you are trying to convince me to go back? Not to mention the fact you always do that whenever you see me."

"Everyone is suffering because of you and I th-"

"You thought it would be best to bring me back right?" Tsuna interrupted.

Yamamoto nods in agreement. Tsuna smiled gently before he went back to his hands. Yamamoto patiently waits for the clumsy brunet to speak or acknowledge his question. Tsuna focused from his hands to the lake in front of him. The clear water reflects small glittering light from the sun to make it appear like sparkling diamonds. The younger male finally looked up to Yamamoto's light brown orb.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no."

Yamamoto's shoulder stiffens. Tsuna smiled sadly as he stood up and face the taller male. Tsuna ran his fingertips across Yamamoto's cheeks and he stared at the light brown orbs. Not knowing what to do, Yamamoto just stood there as he let Tsuna do whatever he wanted. Yamamoto leans further in on the touch.

"Even though it's sad that I'm not with everyone, but I'm at least happy to be able to do this just once."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto called out softly.

"Just a little longer okay? You'll see me again soon. But for now, let me go."

Tsuna moves closer to the taller male as he plants a small kiss on his left cheek. Yamamoto blushes from the act his best friend just did. Tsuna pulled back his hands and slowly walked away from Yamamoto. Out of pure shock, Yamamoto took hold on Tsuna's wrist. The sudden feeling of abandonment and sadness was overwhelming Yamamoto's other senses. Tsuna didn't show sign of removing the older male's hand or turning around.

"Why is it that you always leave without us? Without me."

Yamamoto suddenly felt his grip on Tsuna was loosening. He looks down to see Tsuna's hand fading as rose petals was being the replacement. Yamamoto panics. He looks up to see the rest of Tsuna's body doing the same. Yamamoto tries his best to grab hold of the brunet, but rose petals filled his hands. Finally, Tsuna was gone. And with the petals with him. Yamamoto drops to his knees and he stares upward from where Tsuna once been. Yamamoto close his eyes and brought his hands to his face. He felt useless. He couldn't convince Tsuna to return home or get any information from him. Yamamoto lowers his head along with his hands. That's when he spotted a white lily on the soft green grass. Yamamoto slowly picks it up and examines it. The sweet fragrant lingers around it strongly.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto whispers.

Yamamoto looks high up in the clear blue sky.

"'Cross path with him like you did before' huh..."

Yamamoto return his attention back to the lily.

"I guess so."

The next morning, Yamamoto woke up to find the very same lily that he had in his dreams was in his hand. Yamamoto only smiles as he lays it on any nearby tables and got ready to leave for school. His mind was only filled with the dream he had not too recently. Not only was it fresh in his memories, but it felt so vivid. As if Tsuna was there in person. Nevertheless, Yamamoto focus on getting to school early. Out of surprise, Yamamoto saw Gokudera making way to school.

"Gokudera!" He shouted.

Gokudera turns around to see the baseball fanatic heading his way. He pause so that the taller male could catch up to him.

"I haven't seen you in so long. How are you feeling?" The baseball fanatic asked.

"Fine." He answered, uninterested.

Yamamoto wasn't really convinced from the sound of the bomber's voice, but he didn't want to press into it. They arrived in time for their first period class. Both guardians remain in their seats as they await for the teacher. Well Yamamoto was staring out of the window while Gokudera was asleep. Apparently, the teacher didn't appreciate the thought of one of his students sleeping before he could even teach. Gokudera ignores the 'annoying' teacher and remains asleep throughout the whole period.

Yamamoto paid no heed to the bomber's strange behavior, thinking that it was normal. Everything was the same like any other days they had to come to class. It was finally lunchtime and the two guardians are heading to their usual spot. Gokudera ate whatever he got from the cafeteria and Yamamoto got a lunch box filled with sushi that his father prepared. There was silence lingering around the rooftop as they ate. That was until Gokudera spoke up.

"I'm leaving to Italy in three days from now."

Yamamoto took a short pause from eating as he looks at the silver head. He was shock from the news. Gokudera leaving to Italy? Where did this come from? Yamamoto tries to ask the reason to why the bomber wanted to leave. But Gokudera beat him to it.

"Since the Tenth isn't here anymore, there isn't anything holding me back."

"But what if he comes back? You can't just pack up and leave." Yamamoto shouted sadly.

"He isn't coming back baseball freak! Get it through your head!" He shouted louder.

Yamamoto backed down when he noticed the anger in Gokudera's voice and his sad expression. That's when Yamamoto figured it all out. Gokudera can't stand being somewhere that reminds him of Tsuna. It was true that the storm guardian misses his precious boss, but Yamamoto never knew it effected him that much. It's saddening to watch.

"We both know that the Tenth wouldn't come back to us. And if he does, what would we do? We can't just pretend that it never happened. Fantasy and reality are two different things. This is reality." Gokudera explain to Yamamoto.

Gokudera stood and left the rooftop, leaving Yamamoto by himself.

"Sometimes reality can be fantasy too."

_Isn't that right Tsuna?_

* * *

><p>Sky: That's about it for this chapter.<p>

Tsuna: Can't believe this is continuing.  
>Sky: Just because I don't have my Microsoft Word doesn't mean I would stop. Anyways, since I don't anymore, there might be a few grammar problems. So please put up with it till I find a grammar checking program thing...<br>Yamamoto: Have anyone seen my sword?  
>Tsuna: I thought you left it home.<br>Yamamoto: I did, but it's gone.  
>Sky: Oh boy.<p>

**Preview:**

"Wait!"

"..."

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Could you be Tsuna?"


	7. Unmei

Sky: Hello readers from all over. Everyone was wondering about Tsuna's daughter name and something along the side. So I'm here to explain so no one is confused.

Dimlit Pale Blue: I'm not sure if I should get Tsuna and Yamamoto married, but if you want me to, along with other reviewers, I'll think about it. Originally, I completely forgot that Yamamoto's father name was actually Tsuyoshi. I was exhausted and my mother wouldn't keep shut for me to finish the chapter so I was rushed and a bit sleepy. It was not that I didn't care, I just didn't know till you guys told me. But this might remind me every time I forget. And yeah I agree, but I'll find a way to deal with it somehow.

Lemo: I'm sorry. I needed a name, but couldn't find any that I liked so I used something similar to Tsuna's.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate it a lot.

Chapter 7: Unmei

Summer breeze smoothly rings the wind chime that was hanging on Yamamoto's window. The spoken boy is now officially nineteen and out of high school. Through those five years, Yamamoto is able to go to his dream camp in order to be a professional baseball player. His jaw dropped as he read over the letter that said he was accepted. He was speechless and overwhelmed with joy. Life was good to him since he continues to work hard. He is fully grown, healthy male. He is going to college with a baseball scholarship. And he is helping his father around the sushi shop once in a while. But the only thing he was missing was his friends. Ryohei decided to study abroad to America for boxing. Hibari is remains around Namimori to protect the school. Lambo returned to Italy under orders of the Bovino Boss. I-pin also returned to where she was from to resume her training. Gokudera is working along side with Reborn in small, but important matters. But they continue to keep in contact throughout the years. And for Tsuna, Yamamoto is still praying for his return along with the rest. Never once have Yamamoto stop thinking about the young brunet throughout the tough years.

Yamamoto dash through the corridors of his home to seek his father. The man was preparing dishes with swift, graceful swings of his knife to keep his technique fresh and strong. Yamamoto hands the single, but important, paper over to his father. Tsuyoshi reads it thoroughly and breaks out a large smile.

"You did great Yamamoto. I'm so proud." Tsuyoshi praised.

Yamamoto smiles in return while rubbing his neck sheepishly. Along the way of his dreams to be a baseball player, Yamamoto's father was one of his great supporter. Even though Tsuyoshi was sad that his son chose baseball over swordsmanship, he still remains to be a understanding, supportive father that he is today. He made sure that Yamamoto wake up early for morning practice, cheers for him during the games, and kept his son focused on school while being a father all at the same time. And Yamamoto was thankful for it all.

"Thanks dad. Starting from now, I'm going to pack a few things to get ready."

He retrieves the letter as he ran off to pack his belongings in preparation. He couldn't hold back his excitement any longer. It was the camp he set his eyes on for a long time. Not only that, most of the famous baseball player have gone there before all the fame and fortune. It would also help his abilities to increase and bring him closer to his future dream.

Yamamoto started with the necessary items such as clothes, toothbrush to personal objects like his favorite ball and bat. He placed them in his sports bag and backpack. He smiles at the progress. Zipping the bag, Yamamoto sighed in content. Yamamoto's eyes began to wonder across his room as if it would be the last time he will ever see it. Those chocolate brown orb came to a stop when it made contact with a silver necklace. It was just lying on the nightstand as the sunlight made it glimmer. Yamamoto remove himself from the comforting bed as he approaches it hesitantly.

He place the fragile material on his hand before he continues to examine it. It was the same necklace that he wore throughout his adventure with his friends that held onto the ring. It was fond memories that he treasures. Images of the small brunet evade his thoughts. It was two months ago since Yamamoto came to realize his feelings for his best friend. He was a bit depressed that he discovered it a bit too late, but he got over that when he thought of the possibility of him getting together with Tsuna. However, that might be going a bit too far also.

Yamamoto put the necklace inside of his bag. He consider it as a good luck charm and always wore it during his baseball games. He wouldn't leave without it.

"All done." Yamamoto said proudly.

Yamamoto saw his father standing in front of his door with his arms across and a smile.

"You sure grew up fast Takeshi."

Tsuyoshi walked over to his son and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Dad."

That day, Yamamoto rest up for tomorrow. It's going to be a while till he get from here to the campsite. And since he is all done and ready, he decided to go on a jog and sleep the day away after that.

The next morning, Yamamoto got picked up on the bus that was going to the camp. He said a proper good bye to his father and hopped on the large vehicle. During the ride, Yamamoto easily made friends with some of the camper naturally. He immediately knew that he was going to enjoy it. That was when he looked up in the sky. Not a single dark cloud in sight. Even so, it won't ruin his joy and excitement. Soon, Tsuna came crossing through his thoughts.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispers.

"What was that Takeshi-san?" One of the player asked.

Yamamoto shook his head to assure him it was nothing. He then proceed to stare up into the bright blue sky. All the chattering and laughter coming from his fellow camp member turned to muffling silence. Recapping some of his old memories when he was younger made him feel at ease. Lately, he have been doing that a lot more than he thought. Sometimes he wonder if he is somehow stuck in the past. It's not that he is complaining, he loved the past. But if he can finish this course, he can move on with his future. He felt a hand on his shoulder that discontinued his train of thoughts. Yamamoto looked up to the intruder and saw a member grinning at him. He offered Yamamoto if he wants to see a couple of tricks from the other players, but Yamamoto refuse. The ride came to an end when the baseball players was about to go wild. Yamamoto was the first to leave the crowded bus and took in the sight of the area.

The place, of course, had a baseball field to practice. A second building for them to rest. The trees, lake, and mountain was a breathtaking scenery. The place was unbelievable like the last time he saw a picture of it. Yamamoto can hear the others showing the same admiration for the area. 'Oh' and 'ah' can be heard in the background as Yamamoto walks further away from the group.

"Hello members."

Yamamoto turns around to see a male coach behind of him and the rest of the guys. Yamamoto moves closer to the group as he waits for the coach to continue on what he needs to say.

"Please make sure to get all of your belongings and report to your assigned rooms. For now, just rest. I know all of you are very tired from your long trip. And you can explore the place if you want to, in case you want to know a bit of your surroundings."

With that, the coach told them where to go and gave them a piece of paper with the room number they are staying at. Yamamoto followed the directions and found his room with ease. He settle his belongings on his new bed. He took out his silver necklace and wrapped it on his neck. With that on, he resumes to unpack. It only took the baseball idol ten minutes to unpack everything. As he sighed in relief, he went out to explore.

Yamamoto explored further in the forest than he should as he followed the lake path. Just looking at it makes him want to go for a swim. But that might only leave him in a cold, wet situation. Yamamoto resumes his journey onward. He took note that the forest was healthy and the animals that are inhabited in it is happy and friendly. This is beyond paradise to him. Feeling that he was straying too far from camp, he turned back around. It was going well as he hoped till Yamamoto slipped on a muddy area and fell on the lower parts of the forest. Yamamoto tried his best to climb back up, but it was too muddy that he couldn't make it halfway without falling down again. He sighs in distress. Maybe someone from camp will notice his absence. Yamamoto sat down on the muddy ground and waited for someone to come to the rescue.

It was almost noon and there still was no rescuers coming for Yamamoto. He was about to go on and find a way back himself till he heard a roar from a lion. That's when the baseball idol panicked. He never knew lions lived in forest like this, honestly. He made a hasty dash from the sound, but it only came closer with every step. Without knowing, Yamamoto failed to notice the loose tree roots ahead of him. Tripping, Yamamoto lands on the ground with a thump. There was another roar that sound very close to him. Yamamoto closed his eyes and used his arms to cover any attack from the violent beast. What he didn't suspect was the animal to rub itself against his hands. He can hear a 'purr' coming from the beast. Yamamoto opened his eyes to see a lion with golden yellow fur and fire-like mane.

"Natsu, calm down." A firm voice ordered.

The lion did as it was told and remove itself from Yamamoto. The taller male sat up and looked at the savior or owner of the gentle, tamed lion. He furrows his eyebrows in frustration. The male was covered up with a long cloth that hid him from top to bottom. That's when he looked over at the lion that he thought that would have attacked him. Examining the mature animal, somewhere inside Yamamoto's mind said that he might have known it. But where exactly? Sensing wanted attention, the lion jumped on Yamamoto playfully and out of pure joy. Yamamoto didn't sense any hostile or dangerous aura from the creature as he softly stroke its mane. The lion licked the baseball idol's face as he showed the male that he was enjoying it. Yamamoto couldn't help, but to laugh at the lion's behavior. The playful behavior came to an end when Yamamoto's attention was on the mysterious person. The lion remove itself from him again and approaches his owner.

"If you want to get to that camp, just follow the pathway up ahead. It'll lead you there." The stranger said.

Before the male could move, Yamamoto called out to him. Yamamoto stood up as he approaches him cautiously. That was when the gentle creature became hostile towards him. He silently growls at Yamamoto, telling him to not come close to his master. The male caress the lion's mane as he calms the gentle being. Yamamoto took that chance to ask the male questions.

"Can you please tell the name of your pet?"

The male was hesitate, but answers nevertheless.

"His name is Natsu."

That was when everything connected. The stranger began to leave when he thought, or sense, that Yamamoto might figure out who he was already. But what he didn't suspect was Yamamoto grabbing his wrist to stop him. That was when he began to panic. The stranger literally threw Yamamoto's hand off of his wrist and continues to walk away.

"Wait!" Yamamoto called out to him.

"..." He stood where he was as he waits for the taller male to continue.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"..." The stranger didn't bother to answer or react to Yamamoto's question.

Yamamoto had a feeling that the mysterious person knew what his answer was. But Yamamoto didn't want to have any high hopes. He doesn't want it to all fall apart when he figure out it is him. But he couldn't help it. He has to be_ him._

"Could you be Tsuna?"

That was when the male made a mad dash away from him along with Natsu. Without a second thought, Yamamoto went after him. He kept thinking about Tsuna's name over and over again as he chased him further in the forest. All he wanted right now was to catch Tsuna. All the thoughts of baseball, past, and friends left Yamamoto. All he was focusing was on Tsuna. Yamamoto was able to somehow caught up with the younger male till he suddenly vanish like he did five years ago. Yamamoto just stopped for a second in order to see which direction he could possibly took. Finding none, Yamamoto dropped to his knees.

"Tsuna!" He shouted.

Yamamoto bangs his fist onto the tough ground in frustration. He finally met up with Tsuna and he was out of his sight the next. He slammed his hands to the ground once more. Why? Why is it that he keeps running away from him? Yamamoto stood up and went back to the other direction. Before he did, he looked back blankly in hopes that Tsuna does come out. Seeing that it won't happen, Yamamoto left. Tsuna stood away from the nearby tree when he knew Yamamoto was completely gone. Tsuna removes his hood as he stares at the direction Yamamoto was taking. Tsuna looked away sadly. Feeling something rubbing against him, Tsuna gently stroke Natsu's mane. He smiles softly when Natsu began to purr.

"I guess I can't hide forever." Tsuna whispers to himself as Natsu softly roars in response.

When Yamamoto got to the campsite, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. All he wanted to do is sleep the whole day away. He doesn't even feel any slight interest in baseball. That must be because of Tsuna. Tsuna is the only person that can do this to him. Yamamoto fell onto his bed as he stuff his face into the comforting pillow. If only he knew earlier, this wouldn't be a problem. Yamamoto cursed at his luck. Yamamoto turned around and face towards the ceiling. Thoughts of Tsuna were hard to push aside. Where is Tsuna now? Is he doing well? How did he manage to get all the way here? All those simple questions filled Yamamoto's head. He was curious. Curious about everything now. He brought his hand to the silver necklace on his neck.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispers.

He could feel a teardrop forming in his eyes. He didn't do anything to stop it, he didn't want to. He cling to the silver material as the teardrops made way down to earlobe. He can feel his heart breaking into million of pieces slowly. He haven't felt like this since he went to the future. When he heard that Tsuna had no reason to come back. All the false hope he led the rest to believe in. Those were dark days.

"I miss you." He whispers.

Yamamoto drifts to sleep as he plans out in search of Tsuna tomorrow. He wasn't the type to believe in fate or destiny, but if he does, will it help him find Tsuna? Tomorrow morning, he will definitely find him with determination. Just you wait Tsuna.

OXO

I finished it. Thank goodness. Anyways, I hope this chapter satisfy your suspense. Oh, I want everyone to answer this honestly. Should I stop writing about 8027 and go back to writing YamixYugi? It's not that I doubt my abilities, it's just that I was wondering. If some of you think I should stop writing 8027 after I finish my two stories, I will. But if you guys think otherwise, I'll continue writing. Oh yeah. Since I have a feeling most of you might say I should continue as a writer, I post a poll on my account to see if you want me to have a head start on a new story. There are some people that might not like my work is what half my thoughts are on. And I'm also willing to take on request. You can review it in or send it by PM. Either way is fine. Anyways, tell me your honest opinion. Please review and wait till net time. And I'll try to take some time to do the request. Byebye. And the title means destiny in Japanese. I kinda wanted to study Japanese so the title was the result during my study.


	8. Hope, Faith, and You

Hey you guys! I'm so happy right now. Since this entire month was... I'll just say it wasn't an experience I'm willing to go through again. Ever. But I'm healing. I'll explain more at the end. Anyways, I'm just happy to be able to write again. I miss the feeling of keyboard buttons on my fingertips. It was dark days. Very dark days. Forget that, so far I was able to start on a few new stories that I might post up. It all depends if I could finish it before I actually write it again on my computer. And don't worry, I'm still coming up with ideas for any upcoming 8027. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the story you all been waiting for.

Chapter 8: Hope, Faith, and You

Yamamoto inhales as he made his tenth swing. So far, he haven't got a single home-run during his training. And the pressure is getting to him terribly. Of course, he can't say his mind is on a certain brunet at the moment. His last encounter with Tsuna sent the baseball idol into a daze. Yamamoto swung once more, but missed. And since that day, Yamamoto always went deep into the forest to search for the smaller male. Again, Yamamoto missed another shot. He groans in frustration. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing when the training coach blew his whistle. Yamamoto only stood where he was at and rest the silver bat on the ground. All twelve misses out of twelve. He felt someone pat him on the back. Looking back, he saw one of the trainers smiling at him.

"Don't worry, there's always next time. Just rest for now." He said.

Yamamoto nods in content. Since the first incident, Yamamoto overheard the trainers discussing about 'the boy' acting up again. From that clue, Yamamoto instantly knew who it was. It was obvious from the description he got also triggered the thoughts of Tsuna. He discovered that Tsuna was found covered in dirt and was on the brick of death four years ago. A female worker couldn't just leave him there to die so she took him. She hospitalized him till he was well. Of course, he didn't communicate with her or anyone. Since he was all better, they needed to know where he lived. Tsuna refused to tell them that information. Instead, she offered the abandoned cabin deep in the forest. Tsuna agreed without a second thought. That day, Tsuna only came out to get extra food from the girl. The same girl who retired. She wasn't old, it was her medical problems that made her. Tsuna stopped revealing himself after. Some even rumored that if a troubled camper wonders into the dark forest, he becomes their immediate guide. But it was base on his choice that is. It was said that if he felt kind and generous, he shows you the directions immediately and vanishes. Or lead them deeper and deeper into the woods so that a fearsome beast devours them.

Yamamoto shudders when he heard the last part of the rumor. What did Tsuna do to make them think of him so differently? Then again, that lion wasn't something people want to get upset. The crescent moon marked its territory with starry friends dancing. Yamamoto took the opportunity to leave campus and search for the brunet. It was a bit hard for Yamamoto to identify what was what since he wasn't the best at night. But he continued on.

So far, he got nothing. He was walking aimlessly to see if he could run into Tsuna. But that failed miserably. Not only that, he think he went a bit too far. It was a feeling. Giving up for the night, Yamamoto walked back to the campus. Thoughts of Tsuna invaded his mind chamber. The small brunet he knew for so long was gone once more. He heard a rustle. Yamamoto immediately stopped his movement. He calmly soothe his discomfort. Fear won't help anyone. Out of nowhere, a beast that he was familiar with came into sight. He stood proudly as he approached Yamamoto.

"Natsu..."

Natsu's bright orange orbs stared head on with brown orbs. Something in his eyes told the baseball idol to follow him. And so he did. It was a short walk from where he stood to the old cabin that he was taking Yamamoto to. The door was wide open. Signs said that Tsuna knew he was coming. He wanted to see Tsuna and now he can. All the excitement and happiness was overwhelming every part of his body. He stepped into the small home and saw Tsuna sitting on the chair staring out of the window.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said in glee.

Tsuna avert his attention from the window to the taller male. He didn't move or even flinch to greet the old friend he hardly seen. Yamamoto's smile drift to a frown slowly as he realized how different his smaller friend was. Natsu approach Tsuna calmly before lying down beside him sleeping. Tsuna stopped paying attention to Yamamoto and went back to the window. It was completely dark out and it was easier to see stars shooting across the blue ocean sky. Considering that there are hardly any lights around.

"I never thought the day I get to see my guardians was so early." Tsuna whispered.

"To us, it's different. Why? Why did you leave us like that? Couldn't you at least call us once in a while?" Many questions were pounding inside Yamamoto's mind when he felt eager. Feelings similar to curiosity and confusion never made the baseball lover frustrated in his simple life. He just wanted to hear what he wants to hear so he could feel reassured. If possible that is. "Please tell me."

Tsuna lowers his head and smiles sadly. He reached to Natsu's golden mane and stroke it soothingly. "I always regret having all of you around." Tsuna spoke softly. Yamamoto mentally wince from what Tsuna said. Even though the small brunet was speaking out what his heart is saying or lying from the beginning, it hurts. Tremendously.

"Putting you all in danger. Seeing all you fight till you're all broken. It was unbearable."

"But we all fought for you. We had the same reason to fight. We had you."

Tsuna stopped patting the lion while he watches his partner rest quietly. Seeing how carefree Natsu was, he felt at ease. He pulled away from the creature without taking his chocolate brown orbs from the scenery. "So, are you saying you're willing to die for that reason? For me?"

Yamamoto remained silent as he noticed how serious and tense the room was getting. It was suffocating to even speak. "We all would." It slipped. He wasn't thinking when he said that. He was, but never intend to say it aloud.

"Then you have little respect for yourself." Tsuna spoke harshly.

"I don't want to see any of you dying. It's better to lose one person than many."

Tsuna passed Yamamoto as he sat on his small bed. The spoken boy pats on the side of him to signal Yamamoto to sit along side. Yamamoto accepts the invitation.

"But there are other guardians. Without the Sky, we're nothing." Yamamoto said in reasoning. Tsuna shook his head in disapproval. Even though Yamamoto was right, but it also apply the same for Tsuna. Without the guardians, there wouldn't be a Sky.

"But I can never find people the same as you guys."

In the corner of Yamamoto's eyes, he saw a bright blue light not far from him. He looked away from Tsuna for a short second to see what the object was. He stared in surprise. It was his Rain ring. It was illuminating with a familiar flame on the rain symbol. Recapping all the memories of his adventure, he smiles. Natsu walks towards the small object and placed it in between his teeth. Carefully, he placed it on Yamamoto's lap with care. The baseball fanatic held onto the ring as if he lost it, but found it again.

"It's been like that all these years. Same with the rest. Quite surprising actually. Even without a wielder, it still have your resolve."

"Tsuna, when are you coming back home? Everyone already split up. Even Gokudera went back to Italy with the kid."

Tsuna was reluctant of his current thoughts. He wanted to hear his other guardian's voices. Just once maybe, but he knew it can't be done. It can, but Tsuna refuses to try. He can imagine all the sad voices they'll use because of him. The constant questioning he will receive nevertheless. That alone made Tsuna reluctant.

"They miss you. After all, they've been like that all those years."

Tsuna stared in shock as he watch how his friend was calmly behaving. A smile grace itself on Tsuna's lips as he finally made his decision. Yamamoto looked at the window to guess the current time. It was getting late and he felt he was over welcoming his stay. Yamamoto stood high as he stretched his arms above.

"Time for me to go." Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna smiled in acknowledgment. Tsuna saw Yamamoto to the door as he told him that Natsu would lead the way back to the campus. They shared their farewells as Tsuna slowly closed the door.

"Wait Tsuna."

Tsuna reopened to see Yamamoto holding out his hand with two objects. One was the ring and the other was a cell phone. Tsuna looked up at the taller male in confusion. Yamamoto only smiled wholehearted.

"I forgot to return this. And you need the number to call them right?" Yamamoto chuckled.

Tsuna grabbed hold of the cell phone. "The ring was yours originally. Take it as a reward for finding me." Tsuna closed the door as he lean against the wooden door. He felt his heart beat rapidly. Tsuna proceeded to open the cellular device to see a picture of him as Yamamoto's wallpaper. He blushed. He surf through the contact list and stopped when he saw Gokudera's name. He gulped. He quickly press on the call button. He waited for someone to answer. It took a while, but he heard a familiar voice. He felt tears overwhelming his eyes.

"_What is it?"_

"Gokudera-kun?"

"_... Tenth?"_

"Hello Gokudera-kun."

"_Tenth!"_

"It's been a while haven't it?"

Tsuna noticed how quiet the other line was. Originally, he thought that Gokudera, his Storm guardian, would overreact. But something inside was telling him that the Gokudera he knew was not the same._ "Baseball freak, if this is a joke, stop. I don't want to deal with this crap."_ Tsuna wince at the harsh words. Even though it was not meant for him, it hurts._ "I'm not falling for it. Like I said before, Tenth is gone."_ There was that sad voices he was expecting. But he thought it was for a different reason.

"Gokudera-kun, this isn't a joke. It's me, Tsuna."

"_Prove it."_

"We met at Namimori when you wanted to see if I'm worth being the next boss. Reborn was my tutor and you always wanted to be my right hand man. And, and..."

"_... and?"_

"You're my best friend."

"_... This have to be a joke. Tenth is gone."_

"Gokudera-kun... I know it's hard to believe, but know that I'm Tsuna. Your Tenth."

Again, it was silent. Tsuna was shaking. He wasn't sure if Gokudera knew, but he was shaking._ "Why? Why now of all things? Why did you abandon us!"_ Tsuna lowers his head as the silver hair male release his anger._ "It was painful. You have no idea how much I suffered. How I tried to forget. Why now of all things!"_

"I understand."

"_What?"_

"I won't make any contact with you after this ever again."

"_..."_

"I guess this is..."

Tsuna can somewhat understand what Gokudera was telling him. The feeling of abandonment was scary. It was frightening. He knows. He experienced it beforehand. And it was agonizing. He never wanted to let his friends suffer because of it. But it was too late. It was already done and over with. Now his friend, his guardian, does not want to have anymore connections to him. A tear dripped and lands on Tsuna's hands.

"Goodbye."

Just when he was about to hang up, he heard Gokudera shout for him to stop. And so he did.

"_Tenth... I-I'm sorry. Please don't hang up. Don't leave me again. I beg of you."_

Tsuna smiles sadly as he felt the same.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

><p>Tsuna stares at the cell phone that belongs to Yamamoto. It was morning and he was exhausted. He and Gokudera had a long discussion about everything. Gokudera piled Tsuna with questions that he was a bit hesitant to answer. But when Gokudera asked him about how he got hold of Yamamoto's phone, he lied. Somewhere inside his mind, Gokudera knew but didn't question it. And thank goodness for that. Tsuna sighed as he lean on his side. After the call, he requested for Gokudera to not tell anyone about their recent connection. Gokudera was a bit reluctant about it, but follows anyways.<p>

"Who should I call next?" He asked himself.

He reopens the device and went through the contact list once more. He continued on till he finds a familiar name. He was about to give up when he saw a second list. It was label 'Special Contacts'. Curious, he opens the file. There wasn't much, but he immediately recognize some of the names. It was only filled with people from the Vongola family. Even Gokudera's contact was in it. He looked and chose to whether pick whom over whom to call. Since he made contact with Gokudera, he went to the second person he might feel comfortable to speak with. And Ryohei was the winner.

He press the call button without hesitation. There was a few rings before the actual person answers. It was the same rough, strong voice he knew. But it wasn't too... 'extreme' in some ways.

"_Hello?"_

"Oniisan." He called out.

"_Who is this?"_

"I-It's me Tsuna."

"_Sawada!"_

Tsuna pulled away the small mechanism from his ear. He doesn't want to be deaf. Even though there was that stamina he was quite familiar with, it wasn't the same. It was... different.

"_No way. But it's you."_

Tsuna smiles. This is definitely going to take a while. The conversation led on with constant rounds with questions. Tsuna managed to answer all of it flawlessly. But there were times where he had to lie. He wasn't sure if he was found out, but he didn't mind. The conversation lasted till the afternoon. He found out that the boxer is in America studying abroad. And his family was with him. He wasn't sure if Ryohei got a boxing scholarship or magically became smart in thin air. But he was happy for the Sun guardian. It was reassuring that not much of his 'extreme' friend have changed. The conversation ended up on loud speakers because of Ryohei's 'extreme' voice. But Tsuna didn't mind. They shared their farewells after he asked Ryohei to not say anything about him making contact. Ryohei agrees nevertheless.

Tsuna sighs in content. And there were three left. He stares at Yamamoto's screen before a crimson red blush dance on his rosy cheeks. His heart was pounding against his ribcage as it was beating rapidly.

"Yamamoto..."

* * *

><p>Finally I finished. Sorry if you had to wait so long. Since it's winter where I'm at, I can't say I'm great with my health. It's like a tradition for me to get extremely sick till I can't move. It's always something different. But I'm fine and living. My family started to force me in bed so I could rest. But I want to write. That didn't work out right... Anyways, the whole month was a big roller coaster. But it was stuck on the bottom. Besides that, please review. I'll try to post another chapter for my other story, but I can't promise much cause my little sister is addicted to Asian drama now. Plus, I have a lot of exams right now so it might be a bit late. Thanks for reading. Review please. I'm running low on them. Reviewing is caring. I think...<p> 


	9. Save Me Inside

Okay, I'm back and writing again. I went on and made an account on the sister site of FanFiction, Fictionpress. I posted an original story and I must say, I'm not a big fan of it. I gave up in the end. I'm not saying it's bad, it just doesn't match up to fanfiction. The toolbar used to edit stories is not there and I can't even edit my profile. I know complaining won't do anything, but still... Other than making and editing stories, the stories aren't so bad. I just gave one of my close friend the account since I don't want it to go to waste and let her handle the story. Anyways, exams are done for now so I can continue writing as much as I want. So here is the new chapter you've been waiting for.

Chapter 9: Save Me Inside

It's so dark. Not a single sound. No ones here. It's so... lonely here. Tsuna stood there, confused. How did he end up here? Why was he here? Tsuna's eyes were blank. No sign of any light from the younger male. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. He called out for someone, but none came. It was so dark. He could only see his body through the pitch black space. He didn't want to be here. He began to walk forward without any knowledge of where it might lead to. Tsuna couldn't tell if he was going to the right path. During his venture, he felt himself sinking slowly as he walks farther and farther to nowhere. By the time he found out, the lower half of his body was gone or sinking into a black puddle. Tsuna immediately panics as he struggles to remove himself. With each struggle, he began to sink further down. "S-someone! Help!" Tsuna cried loudly. Unexpectedly, the darkness was forming itself to drag Tsuna in involuntary. "Someone!" He cried once more. His face was barely visible as he sank._ Someone... _He voiced out in his mind quietly.

Tsuna's eyes opened instantly as he sat upward on his bed. Cold sweat dripped down his chin as he ran his hands on his face and body to examine if whether he was fine or not. See that he was, Tsuna's nerves calmed a bit. It was just a nightmare. Just a terrible nightmare. Tsuna held his shirt tightly in fear. Never had he encountered such a vivid dream that can actually kill him violently. Tsuna removes the soft fabric from his body as he walks over to the sink. He lifts the silver handle and held the running water in his hands. Getting enough, he splashed it on his face. More droplet fell as Tsuna leans closer over the sink. "What does it mean?" The small male said to himself as he thought over the dream. A knock was heard on the wooden door. "Who could that be?" He whispered softly. Since the former female worker is gone, he couldn't think of anyone else. That was when Yamamoto came into mind. Tsuna pinch the bridge of his nose. And to think that night was the final day he will ever see Yamamoto again at that matter. Tsuna pulled on a smile as best as he could before he approaches the door to open it.

"Welcome." Tsuna greeted cheerfully.

"Yo Tsuna." Yamamoto returned the smile.

Tsuna stepped aside to let the baseball player inside. When he did, Tsuna closed the door and went around in order to find his cloak. The dark long fabric was lying near his bed as Natsu slept by it. Tsuna hurried his pace to wrap on the material and continues on any conversation that was coming his way. Tsuna sat on his bed and signals the taller male to do the same. Luckily, Tsuna was near the cell phone that Yamamoto gave him not too long ago. He returns it to the smiling companion. "Can you tell me why you suddenly came to visit?" Tsuna asked with a stern, serious voice.

"I want to see if it went well."

"Went well? What are you talking about?"

"Your talk with everyone."

Tsuna turns his head away with a slight frown plastered on his face. His conversation with the other guardian went well and nothing went wrong. But with the sudden contact, they might expect more later on in the future. "It went well if you're wondering." Tsuna laughs. He remembered the last time Yamamoto came. By the time he remembered about his 'vanishing' problem, his fingertips were almost gone and his feet weren't around. Thanks to luck, Yamamoto didn't notice. Now he have to wear the cloak around to conceal himself. For his own sake from getting questioned. Yamamoto stares at Tsuna softly without the brunet acknowledge. The past memories he had about finding Tsuna came to mind. The letter and the secret Yamamoto found out about during his trip to the future. The false confession he received and how distant Tsuna became whenever he met up with the small brunet. "Ne, Tsuna. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"In the past, when you said you love me, did you mean it?"

Tsuna became quiet. The smaller male can feel his heart beating rapidly as it gets much louder. Yamamoto stares head on against Tsuna's back. "Like I said before, no. I needed some other excuse to distract you." The smaller male whispered. Yamamoto turns away. For some reason, he felt a bit disappointed from Tsuna's response. "B-but what if I did? What would you do?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"I don't know really. I never thought about it."

"O-oh, I see."

Yamamoto looks back at Tsuna once more. "But if I did, I would be really happy." Yamamoto chuckles. Tsuna turns around with a large blush across his cheeks. His eyes were fully widen. From the sight of it, Yamamoto's eyes widen on its own also. The distance between Tsuna and Yamamoto's lips was very little. If either one were to move closer, their lips would be connected instantly. That was when a familiar sensation took course took over Tsuna's body. Tsuna immediately pulled away. Yamamoto frowns once more from disappointment. "Tsuna.." Yamamoto grabbed hold of Tsuna's shoulder and turned the smaller male around. "I like you. I always have." Yamamoto's eyelids slid down slowly as he leans closer to Tsuna. _Ba-thump. Ba-thump._ Tsuna can hear it. His heartbeats getting louder and louder by the second. And the constant pounding against his chest. Lips finally connected as Tsuna debates whether or not to stop what the taller male was doing. Yamamoto was kissing Tsuna. The person Tsuna love is kissing him right this minute. Tsuna closed his eyes as he slowly gave in to Yamamoto's sweet, loving kiss.

The feeling was growing stronger. Tsuna immediately pulled away from the baseball idol. Yamamoto's grip on Tsuna never faded as he stared at the brunet in shock. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered on confusion. Tsuna's bangs lowered in which it darkens Tsuna's eyes. "Please stop. I'm sorry Yamamoto, but I can't return your feelings." The grip on Tsuna's shoulders lessens as Yamamoto felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Don't worry. Sorry for forcing you into this Tsuna." The older male released the brunet.

"I-I'm really sorry about this."

"Maa, maa. I was just getting ahead of myself."

Yamamoto stood from where he was. The taller male approaches the wooden door. Tsuna follows with no knowledge of what his companion was doing. "Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked out of concern.

"It's kind of late. I better head back to the camp now." With that, he left.

Tsuna lead his back against the wooden material and slid down harshly. Joy and happiness was replaced with sadness and agony. Tsuna drew his hands closer to his chest as it was beating painfully. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Yamamoto." Tears fell as Tsuna cried softly to himself. "If only this didn't happen to me. If only." That day, Tsuna spent most of his time staring outside his window.

Yamamoto roughly swung the bat as the ball passes him. He was in the practicing ground with no one around. Another miss. "Tsuna." Once more, Yamamoto swung his bat harshly. It continued on till Yamamoto finally calmed his nerve. Towel surrounding his neck while he drank a cold bottle of water. "Something on your mind?" Yamamoto looks up to see one of the trainers.

"Nothing really."

"You know, with that type of swing, you could have got a home-run. But your mind wasn't into it."

"Haha. Sorry. I'll try better next time." Yamamoto smiled.

"I hope so. Oh, have you met the boy up in the old cabin lately?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Strange boy in my opinion. But he's a good kid. Doesn't open up as much when I first met him."

"I see." Yamamoto continued drinking his water.

"I heard he got a problem. What was it again? A 'vanishing' problem?"

Yamamoto furrowed his brows in confusion. 'Vanishing' problem? Yamamoto placed his water bottle on a nearby bench as he waits for the trainer to continue. "What's the 'vanishing' problem?" Yamamoto asked in confusion. "From what I hear, it only affects him." Yamamoto moves in closer as the trainer's voice became more and more quieter.

"Whenever someone is near him, his body starts to vanish on its own."

Yamamoto backs away from the man as he adjust to the information he was receiving. "But it's just a rumor." The baseball player nods his head in agreement. Feeling a bit uneasy, he left the area and went to his dorm. Yamamoto lies on his bed with a puzzled mind. Vanishing? That could explain why Tsuna was a bit jump in middle school. And to why he was wearing a cloak. Also being so distant from him. That was when it all came to him. It all began after they returned back from the future. Did something happened that made Tsuna this way? There was a high possibility.

"Tsuna's 'vanishing' problem, huh."

The next day, Yamamoto rose up early and made way to the old cabin where Tsuna resides at. Passing familiar parts of the forest, the small cabin was in sight. Yamamoto summoned whatever courage he had left and rush towards the door. He knocks on it softly, but loud enough. He waited to find a familiar chocolate colored hair male standing in front of him. "Y-Yamamoto?" Yamamoto moves closer to Tsuna with his hands gently on Tsuna's wrists. "Tsuna! Is it true that whenever you're with someone, you slowly vanish?" Tsuna paled instantly from what he was hearing. That was when he was struggling. Tsuna was forcibly swinging his hands continuously to remove Yamamoto strong grip.

"So it's true!"

"Leave! I don't want to see you right now!"

"Admit it! Tell the truth! Please Tsuna, I beg of you."

Tsuna's chocolate brown orbs met with Yamamoto's hazel browns. Small drop of tears that were threatening to fall formed. And to Yamamoto's dismay, the rumors about Tsuna's problems was real. The tips of Tsuna's finger was slowly vanishing. Yamamoto's eyes widen in shock. Tsuna whimpers as his secret was finally exposed. Tsuna roughly pushes Yamamoto away and went through his drawers. He took the rings that were inside and placed it in his pocket. Then he went for his closet. Knowing what the small brunet was planning, Yamamoto took hold on Tsuna's wrist again. "Let go!" He shouted.

"No! Tsuna, you can't run away so easily like you did before!"

But he didn't care. Thank goodness Natsu wasn't around. If he was, it would cause more dilemma. Tsuna grabbed most of his clothes as he hurries himself. Yamamoto roughly push Tsuna back so that he doesn't move any farther than he has now. And because of it, they fell down to the floor. Fabrics scatters in midair as it made way down to the ground. Tsuna was lying on his back with Yamamoto on top of him. Tsuna finally shed a tear as he made a distressed expression. "Yamamoto, please. I beg of you, let me go." He whispered gently as it cracked.

Yamamoto's heart once more shattered to see his beloved in turmoil. But he wasn't willing. Not now, not ever. "Sorry Tsuna. But I can't.. Not when I'm finally with you."

Yamamoto captures Tsuna's lips with his. In the end, Tsuna complies and returned the kiss back. From that, they expressed their feeling with each other with little words. The time where their hearts connected as one.

_I love you Tsuna. So I'm not ready to let you go again._

OXO

I'm done. Sorry if it was short. I was rushed. Anyways, I'll try to update New Beginning as soon as possible. Plus, I'm juggling my schedule to do work from all over I guess. Okay then, I won't let this effect my writing and please continue to support me by reviewing. Oh yeah. I was wondering why most girls pair up male characters. If you can answer that, thanks. And also tell me why you so dearly love 8027. I'll tell you my reason next chapter. Anyways, thanks and a good day/night to you.


	10. Existence

Hey everyone. I'm back and writing again. So sorry for taking so long. But it seems like my computer has a broken hard drive. It works, but it deletes all the documents. I was so mad when I lost all my data and videos on it. But it's not going to get me down. I'm going to move forward with it. So wish me luck so I can get a new one or a laptop of my own.

Chapter 10: Existence

Tsuna sat up from where he was on the bed. Clothes that he once wore was removed and scattered around the wooden floor. And next to him was a sleeping Yamamoto whom was exposing as he is. Tsuna thought over what had happened yesterday for all this. That was when he remembered. The two slept with each other. It was a bit of a shock on Tsuna's part. But right now, he was concerned with the fact that the boy was now fading away faster than he usually does. Inside, Tsuna was panicking violently. _What am I suppose to do now?_ Tsuna thought loudly to himself. The innocent brunet looks over at the baseball player. He smiles lightly.

"Yamamoto..." He whispered.

His hand caresses Yamamoto's cheek softly. Life was cruel. Not many would notice, but its truly is cruel. A single teardrop left Tsuna's eyelid. The life Tsuna wanted to share with Yamamoto was gone. His lower half was now gone. "I'm sorry," Tsuna pulled away his hand from Yamamoto's cheek. A heavy pressure lingers around the brunet's chest. Most of his top half is disappearing along the side. Tsuna looks up at the ceiling sadly. "I have to go now." The warmth of his body turns cold and his body quicken its pace.

"Goodbye... _forever_..."

With that, Tsuna vanished. All traces of Tsuna's existence was gone.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto woke up to find an cold, empty spot on the bed. He sat up rubbing his eyes to adjust to the lighting. His other hand continues to wonder to find if another person was with him. But there wasn't. Yamamoto's eyes widen to see his precious Tsuna gone. "Tsuna?" He called out once more. No response. Yamamoto removes himself from the bed and wore his clothes.<em> He can't be gone. Not now..<em> He reassured himself. The swordsman left the cabin in a hasty run. The further away he was from the Tsuna's small home made him doubts more. But everything came to a silent stop. Yamamoto's eyes widen from the scene before him, shocked. "Natsu?"

The mature lion roared softly. Sadness were held in the light orange orbs. Another roar was heard by anything nearby. Natsu lowers his body on the muddy ground. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, slightly knowing what cause the creature to behave like this. He wags his tail with the Sky flame burning strong. But it soon lessens when he lowers the tail besides his body. "It's because of Tsuna, right?" He nods slowly. The flame flickers in rapid speed. The only thing he could do was stare. After a few minutes, Yamamoto got the hint. Tsuna was gone again and he left his box animal behind and his lover. The baseball player ran a hand through his spiky hair._ Why?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked through the endless darkness. It was like how his dream was. The same as to when he was sinking to nothingness. The innocent brunet continues to walk, not knowing the consequences. The uneasy feelings fluttered around his abdomens. It was getting a bit eerie and familiar. Tsuna felt himself getting a bit short. The brunet panics. It was happening again. Watery dark ooze rose up onto Tsuna's body. "S-someone! Help!" The younger male screamed in fear.<p>

_No one will come._

Tsuna inhales air harshly and eyes widens.

_It's useless. No one cares. You abandoned 'them'._

"I-Impossible." Tsuna stuttered.

_There's nothing but darkness around here. Not a single soul can enter._

_Give up.. No one will rescue you from us._

_Give yourself to us._

Even though he didn't want to, the mysterious voice was right. Not a single person in sight. The lively chocolate brown orbs became blank and dark. The watery ooze spread further around the small body. _Yamamoto. _The last thought that slipped into the brunet's mind. A teardrop fell. Small thin strings of ooze approaches Tsuna's face when he gave in. Almost swallowing the brunet's body up whole. But strangely it backs away. A familiar warmth wraps around Tsuna's wrist and spread. A heart beat was skipped. Tsuna turns around to see a smiling Yamamoto. Eyes widen, the innocent male embraced the other tightly. With closed, teary eyes, Tsuna brought himself closer. "Yamamoto... Yamamoto." Tsuna whispered in joy. The taller male smiles. Brushing away strands of light brown hair, the baseball player whispers silent words. When he pulled away, the darkness altered into a gleaming world of light. And so that changed into meadow. It was breath-taking. When Tsuna's attention returned to the Rain guardian, he was gone. "Yamamoto?" He called out, confused.

"Yamamoto!"

"The one you are calling is no longer here, young one." A feminine voice spoke.

A tall, magnificent woman stood before him in a pure white gown dress. Long golden yellow hair slightly curled and sapphire iris. She could even be mistaken as a goddess. "You are the boy with the 'vanishing' curse, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" The spoken boy gulped at how serious the tension was. "Y-yes madam." She smiles softly at the brunet's fear. "Do not fear me young one. My name is Gaia. I am here to assist you." The brunet repeats the last two words the maiden said. She nods. With the wave of her arm, a small portal was revealed to exhibit the time he traveled back to the future. It was the time when he was saying goodbye to his future friends before leaving to his own time. It was a great adventure. Dangerous, but memorable. Tsuna avert his attention back to the nameless woman. "What does this all mean?" Sapphire eyes focused on the portal as the female explains.

"It was a mistake." She spoke.

"A mistake?"

"Correct. Originally, this shouldn't have happened. But because of our mistake, we could not reverse it."

So it wasn't from the future. It was because of something else. "How come I'm here?" Tsuna asked. She closed her eyes and inhales air into her lungs. "To decide on your fate." Her gentle, calm voice turns into serious and collective. Both hands on each shoulders, she lower herself to directly face Tsuna. "My fate?" The brunet repeated nervously. She nods.

"You are given two choices. One is to become one of us, a god. Or to return back to the living world."

Of course, the brunet was obviously going to decide on going back to where everyone is. And the thought of becoming god was not something he would pick as an occupation. But the graceful woman exactly knew what the young male was thinking. It was till she continued explaining the broke Tsuna's happiness. "If you do return to the living, beings with memories of you will be completely erased." Bright sapphire eyes held seriousness, not a single sight of humor.

"What?"

"Your existence will be forgotten."

Tsuna's eyes widen from the new information. "Forgotten? Everything?" She nods with a sad smile. Tsuna bit his lower lip. It was a minute long when an idea came into Tsuna's head. It was insane, but it was better than nothing. "I pick neither." Tsuna spoke with confidence. The woman pulled away, shocked from the outrageous decision. The goddess gave a doubtful look towards the male till her face softens. "I understand. You will reside here for the time being until we think of what to do." She informs. Tsuna just nods in acceptance. But there was one thing bothering him from the beginning. "There is something I want to know."

"And what is that?"

"Why did I see Yamamoto before I was here? Why isn't he here now?"

"The person you speak of was a fragment of your consciousness. Even though it embodied itself as him, thoughts are exact match as the original."

"I see.. Can you do one thing for me?"

"What is that, young one."

Tsuna smiles lightly. The spoken word that he received before getting here was repeating throughout his mind.

_I'll always wait for you, Tsuna._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto opens the entrance door connected to the rooftop. It was the same rooftop that he, Gokudera, and Tsuna at lunch during middle school. The baseball player was now twenty-four. His dreams of becoming a professional MLB player was completed. Now, he was in the Vongola Mafia family. It was had to accept the facts of it not being a childish game like he thought before. But he got over it. Because of one reason: Tsuna. After a few day when he couldn't find Tsuna, a letter addressed to him was given. The person he was looking for was the sender. It was somewhat similar to the letter he saw when he went to the future. The time he was searching for the brunet. The swordsman lean against the metal rail and overlooks the letter once more.<p>

_Dear Yamamoto,_

_I'm sorry for leaving again like I did before. But I can assure you that this time is different. I can't guarantee my return or anyone knowing my location. Even so, I want to thank you. For helping me and not leaving me to fight alone after you found out about my 'problem'. I don't know what I would do without you truthfully. I will return home one day I promise. Until then, please wait for me. It might even last for eternity. But I will return. Continue to smile like you did before, grow stronger, and protect everyone. I never really got a chance to actually say it, but I love you. Still have and always. Goodbye for now._

_Yours truly, Tsuna._

He pulls the paper down and sighs with content. Many years have pass and he is continuously waiting. Waiting for someone special to return back into his life. The letters may not provide assurance, but thoughts of Tsuna trying hard to get back motivates him to move onward. All the guardians he knew and fought with are finally together. It was one of those reunion occasions. And others that was with them alongside was here too. If Tsuna was here to see them now. "Tsuna..." Almost on cue, a baseball rolled over next to his feet. The Rain guardian bends down to pick it up. _What's this doing here?_ He thought, confused. It was the ball he specificity remembers. The same ball he used to keep Hibari from getting overly 'friendly' with Tsuna. He chuckles at the memory.

"I'm home, Yamamoto." A voice called.

The spoken person looks upward to the voice. His eyes widen from shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. A familiar brunet he knew and loves is standing before him. "Tsuna?" He questions, fearing if it was just his imaginations running wild. The brunet walks closer and pressed his hand against Yamamoto's cheek. "Sorry for making you wait this long." He apologized.

In an instant, the taller male embrace the small one tightly.

"It's okay. I believed in you when you said you would come back."

A simple kiss was shared between the two.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was short. Was rushed. Anyways, this is the last chapter to Fading Love. So sad. Sorry for updating it late. Please review. And I'm not sure if I should take a break from writing. Who knows. Need to think. I'm not doubting my abilities, just need a long break. Or not. Anyways, thanks again. Byebye.<p> 


End file.
